To Destroy the Good
by avril
Summary: ok, this is my first LOTR fanfic. it goes like this: after destroying Sauron, Legolas is slowly going to the dark side; R-rated because of the 7th chapter
1. The Light in Thy eyes

To destroy the good  
  
prologue  
  
The battle was pure suffering and the earth was soaked with blood, both of Men and Orcs. Dying and pain have engulfed the battle field, moans and pleas were tearing the darkish sky above their heads. Many were perished and even more of the warriors were called into the cold arms of black oblivion.  
  
Hope seemed to fail while trying to reach the hearts of fighters for Light, because they were overpowered by countless hordes of Orcs. Aragorn, the great swordsman, looked all over the field to see what has become of his friends. They were still alive but covered with many wounds and exhaustion was making their moves slower and weaker. Even Legolas, the Elf archer, had a shadow of fatigue on his inexpressive face. He fought well, but the enemies were to outnumber him.  
  
Aragorn had reached a final decision, which gave him more pain than anything, but his mind told him that the retreat was the only reasonable act preserving many lives. Tomorrow they will fight better, they had to rest for a little while. Otherwise Orcs will gain this battle.  
  
"Withdrawal!" Aragorn's strong voice traveled as a bird through the tumult of combat and it seemed that also Orcs were relieved when they heard the message, because they ceased fighting, blew their horns and left the fight. Also the beasts needed time to regain their strengths.  
  
Men and Elves turned in the direction of their fort, tiredness making their feet heavy as rocks from Khazad-Dum. They welcomed the chance to get a little sleep and rest. Even the Elves hailed Aragorn's decision although it didn't give them any joy.  
  
But Legolas was not satisfied with his friend's decision. He wanted to defeat those evil creatures, demolish the slaves of the Dark Lord. Majority of the Orcs' force was leaving the field and they were headed to their headquarters.  
  
Fast Elf wouldn't let them go so easily he started following them while trying to take as many lives of evil servants as he could get. Subtle light shone in his eyes when he was defeating last Orcs. He overheard Aragorn's horn, calling him to came and to gather around the fire with others.  
  
Suddenly realizing how exhausted he really was, Leglas lowered his blades, and let the rest of the Orcs go, when something hit his head and he sank into darkness.  
  
  
  
The Light in thy eyes  
  
Legolas felt his heart contracted before he even recovered conscience and opened his eyes. He could hardly breathe, not only because of the sharp pain ripping through his head, overwhelming his entire body, nor because his ribs felt shattered, but mostly because of the stiff hot air, smelling of sulfur combined with decay.  
  
He was tied to the wall, his wrists pinned above his head. His hair were a mess of clusters made of dirt and blood. But he wasn't dead, at least not yet. And that fact took him by surprise. It proved Legolas, that Sauron aimed him to be a source of information about his opponents, that was the only logical explanation available. Legolas knew that he would rather die thousand times then betray his friends but he was also aware of mastery of torture. Sauron could make him suffer in inconceivable ways, and who can swear upon ones life to keep sanity while he is being tore apart in blaze of pain.  
  
Heavy doors of the stone cage opened and a tall, dark figure came in with two odd creatures, that Legolas had never seen before. He frowned because the tall figure was radiating burning heat as it looked in Elf's eyes. Legolas had to close his eyes at once, otherwise he would burned inside till there were only ashes left.  
  
"Another Elf in my humble home, but a peculiar one," he heard the strong yet metal voice. "A pure masterpiece of the One, a courageous warrior, loyal son, trustworthy friend,... you look like a light, but even that appearance does not do you justice. I can see your inner light and it is shining with divine flame. What could become of you, but you wasted your gifts Valars would envy, you sad creature. So many blessings in such a weak form!" He paused then.  
  
Legolas felt each word as a burning spike pushed through his flesh on his forehead and he was fighting with his weakness to stifle hurt and to obtain inexpressive features. It seemed that in spite of Legolas efforts the dark creature knew Elf's minds. "What a fragile creature! Although I despise humans even more. At least you Elves own some duration..."  
  
Say pleas to the Valars for quick death, Legolas thought. "Of course you will die for your friends, Mirkwood and light. But why would you die for Galadriel or even for Men? It is true, she does posses light, although not for purpose to enlighten the souls of Elves and Men but rather to blind them with the glitter. But Men, they are to end time of your kind."  
  
The doomed words that caused Elf's suffering were becoming more and more real to his ears. The seed of doubt fell in his immaculate heart and neither growing neither destroyed settled there.  
  
"We will win this war, Elf, and you could be of more use than you will ever know, you have to realize that you are merely a tool in One's hands. If I decide so, you will become my instrument and so shall be. But let not make haste - we have to see how much can you bear. Therefore, try him and give him my sign. From this day you belong to me." Legolas felt sick for the very first time in his thousands of years long life. 


	2. Doomed

Disclaimer: I do not own LOTR or anything, I write it for fun ;) Although I own mistakes and misspellings :(  
  
******************************************************  
  
Doomed  
  
Tall figure was seated in one corner of the torture chamber. One man, as he was a human in Sauron's power, stripped the coat from Legolas and now he was eagle spread on the cold wall. The air was still stiff and hot so the coldness of the stone touching his back wasn't unpleasant. At first.  
  
Man who was master torturer, put thin needles and many unknown sharp objects in front of Legolas. Elf shivered in anticipation of forthcoming pain. Although he couldn't see much of Dark Lord's face Legolas could sense that the Evil master found this situation quite amusing. Elf's bare chest were glimmering in the twilight of the cell, illuminated with only scant light. The view on shirtless Elf disclosed slender body of an archer.  
  
Even the Dark Lord had to give credits on the beauty of the Elves because all of them possessed that ethereal look, and the one in front of him was a perfect example of that. Sauron enjoyed while destroying those beautiful yet so weak creatures. He was feeding his greedy core of evilness on suffering of those hateful beings. To ruin them slowly while their screams provided the most delightful music to his ears was one of the very rare occasions for Sauron's moments of happiness.  
  
The torturer approached chained Elf and buried needle in a muscle on his left arm. Legolas managed to conceal scream and only allowed himself a moan. Piercing pains traveled through his body. Burning ache paralyzed his arm.  
  
He could swear that Sauron smiled and that his fiery gaze was elevated. Another needle hit his muscle, this time on the right arm. Legolas felt demonic fire under his skin. He bit his lips, hard enough to draw blood and he didn't notice the taste of his own blood in his mouth.  
  
Valet brought some sharp razors and took his time to incise short cuts shaped as evil symbol on Elf's chest. The boiling pain made Legolas bathing in cold sweat. Growing pain threaten to push him over the edge of sanity. Squirming he subdued all the moans he felt in his throat.  
  
"So far Elf how do you like the pain? Knowing that you are helpless and that even Valars cannot save you from your suffering in spite of your cordial and ardent pleas. Neither your so-called friends care about your fate. They continue their battle to gain Arda for Men. Not for Elves. Remember. You are a tool. A sole tool to the One and to your friends. Arda for Men, not for Elves who love her and are bleeding for her. Prove me wrong if you can. And be honest to yourself."  
  
Legolas didn't say a word. He tried to stay sane and alive for the next few moments. Or meet his death quickley.  
  
"Think about my words - how can someone with absolute power create a creature with so much light and love for good, and than left them in misery of fragile bodies and corrupted enemies. Would not a Man or Elf in possession of clear mind call him a cruelty personified?"  
  
Although lost in fever caused by unbearable suffering Legolas struggle with his tempting minds. Say yes, just say yes, you know he is looking for your affirmation, a short word and maybe he will allow them to kill you. A yes, a simple yes will do.  
  
"NEVER!" exhausted Elf fight with his mind despite his aching body. Legolas looked at Sauron, with his last strength Elf pushed aside his pain and was determined to face his tormentor with the dignity of his kin.  
  
"Fine," Sauron sounded completely satisfied and he ordered his valet to leave the room. "You see my sign can wear only those who accepted it by their own free will. We have to be convinced that you will not break because of little suffering. But you are a little bit too stubborn that we would desire. Now we reached the moment when you have to learn a valuable lesson. At the end you will willingly submit yourself to my might."  
  
"Never," Legolas repeated his word.  
  
Valet dragged someone into the cell and brutally shove him to the floor. Another prisoner climbed to his feet and looked at Legolas. He closed his eyes for a brief moment.  
  
"I never thought they could get you," familiar voice sounded as a fresh breeze in crowns of the green trees. It comforted Legolas but pushed him even deeper in his despair at once. Elf snapped his eyes open and in front of him was standing Vesper, the girl he met after they left Rohan.  
  
Valet pushed Vesper to the opposite wall so now they were facing each other with.  
  
Although Elf was in much more pain than he could bear, a great concern grow inside of him. Does Sauron want him to watch how man torture Vesper? He felt icy fingers wrapped around his heart and they squeezed his heart and the pain made him tremble.  
  
Legolas saw a pitiful look on Vesper's pale face. It was clear that she was far more worried about his fate than she did about her own. Legolas recalled what she said once. "My life is Nienna's gift - I cried all of my tears out long before I met you and your friends. To die is not my fear. If you need my sword I will help you."  
  
"Do you know her?" Sauron asked Legolas. "Really know her?" "We fought together," Legolas hardly whispered. "There is a prophecy an evening star will be Men's hope fullfilled. That'a her, Vesper the Sad. She has been through hard times, a mother left her and her noble but stupid father because of the Dark Elf and died of sorrows. Father left her in her uncle's house and fought against me. Of course he died in my dungeons."  
  
"Stop talking, stop!.." Vesper screamed when his words made her to remember vividly what she was trying to forget. Sauron's spell made her memories fresh and bleeding. He reopened wounds of her soul.  
  
"And uncle sold her father for greater power. Vesper saw slaughter of her people that tried to rebell against me. And the Elves didn't help. It is hard to forget screams of young children, children's voices screaming in agony and pain." Sauron's voice became dreamy.  
  
"Stop,stop," Vesper's minds were full of screams, pleas for mercy, metalic smell of blood and cold eyes. She covered her ears with hands, but the freeznng pain in her body was so powerfull and intense that she whimpered and sliped on her knees. Moments of suffering seemed longer than her entire life, they engulfed her and she felt darkness absorbing her.  
  
"Stop torturing her! She knows nothing of the battle plans!" now Legolas screamed.  
  
"What battle plans? You should know my might better. I do not need you to win this war. My time will come again. But listen to my words Elf and remember." Sauron sounded bored.  
  
"What a pitiable creature," Legolas wasn't sure if the Dark Lord said that to him or to Vesper. "But she will cause ruin of you Elves," Sauron turned and looked at Legolas. "I don't like Elves but my hatered for Men is even deeper. The ring could help you Elves, but if it is destroyed you all will follow my destiny. Elves will have to leave Middle Earth."  
  
Legolas didn't believe him. But a shadow of doubt clouded his heart.  
  
As Sauron spoke an earthquake shaked the floor and fire consumed Sauron. In a thunder Legolas could still hear Sauron's last words: "The woods, ocean and mountains are no longer yours, your end has come. Vesper is your end. And Aragorn helps her. Elves were decived."  
  
Legolas chains unfasten and he approached Vesper who was lying on the stone floor.  
  
"Vesper is your end," strange words were echoing in Elf's mind. He should be overjoyed because they won but dark thoughts captured his heart.  
  
**************************** OK, so legolas is headed somewhere toward the dark side (not for Elves though) I guess. But more is to come! 


	3. Strange Words I Hear

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except few ideas and mistakes. ;)  
  
Strange Words I Hear  
  
"Vesper is your end," strange words were echoing in the Elf's mind. He should be overjoyed because they won but dark thoughts captured his heart.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Suddenly a company of Orcs attacked them. Legolas grabbed some sword and killed the first attacker that aimed to murder Vesper. She had finally recollected all of her strengths and climbed on her feet. Vesper noticed the blade that belonged to the slain Orc and wrapped her fingers around it. She tried to help the Elf in his attempt to defend themselves while waiting for their rescue. Sauran was destroyed but his minions were still running around and menacing them.  
  
Vesper managed to cause some problems to their foes and she even hurt some Orcs, but she was still too weak to be an equal fighter to them. There came a stout muscular Orc with dark blade. He swung his sword and Vesper raised her blade to stop his strike but her arms couldn't persist any longer and the blow of his sword sent her to the stone wall. She felt all of her bones protesting as she hit the wall. That Orc approached her with an evil grin. Vesper let a cry of pain and it could be her last cry if Legolas wouldn't turned and swiftly stabbed her foe in the back.  
  
But the sword that fell from the Orc's hand had mind of its own. It almost slid past Vesper, but it shifted a bit and left a long cut on her abdomen. She suddenly felt warmth and stinging feeling. There were Men's voices all over the dark corridors and they were left alone in the cell with the bodies of slain Orcs.  
  
"We should go out of this dreadful place," Legolas said to her. He hadn't seen that she was wounded. "Yes, but just give me a moment to rest," Vesper asked him, because she felt so tired. She couldn't manage even a single step further.  
  
"I will carry you," the Elf declared and lifted her before she could protest and they followed their rescuer and finally stumbled into the sun light.  
  
He seated Vesper by the wall. "Let me see your wound," Legolas asked Vesper. He felt her shirt soaked with warm blood as he was carrying her outside. She lifted her shirt a bit and took a look at her cut. "Not a life-threading I dare say," she said as in disappointment. Legolas sent her a sharp look. She didn't know that elvish looks can get sharp. "It was meant as a joke. Does your race not know what a joke is?" she murmured. "We appreciate joke when there is an amusing one," he remained serious but there was a hint of anger in his voice.  
  
"I am not immortal, sooner or later I will be gone for good. Rather by blade than by plague or something equal painful that your race does not know," her wound was stinging and Vesper felt miserable and she was waxed too. Why didn't she dodge when that Orc swung his blade? Why did she fight in the first and didn't let them finish her? It wasn't like she had something to live for. Her beloved ones were dead. She should be too. Well, she was obliged to help Legolas. And she hated Sauron's minions. Orcs and Men. "So try and make it later," was Legolas only answer when he gave her some substance to heal her wound. She spread some mint-scanted mixture over her cut and it hurt too much. She didn't want Elf to see her pain. "I can feel you are in great pain, so would you be so kind and allow me to bandage this *petty* wound of yours. Because we have to ride from here and it will reopen. You can bleed another day." "As you say," Vesper obeyed him. After all, he saved her. The thing that she didn't want to be saved was another topic.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
While the Fellowship was reunited in Gondor and all were overjoyed, Legolas felt happiness all around him but his inner voice kept on whispering strange words to him. "Ocean, woods and rivers why do we have to leave them? Why Men? They are to destroy Arda, there shall always be one of Men to obey dark force like Sauron. The bad seed they are. To destroy the Men not only Sauron would be a rescue for Arda." The Elf tried to shove the words aside but they were settled in his heart for good. "Oh yes, today they are indeed happy and they will have peace for some years. But soon there will be a great war for power. Middle earth will be destroyed without the help of the Elves. Remember! Men have Sauron's craving for absolute power. There is greed in every human heart."  
  
Aragorn saw that something was troubling his friend. But he was overwhelmed by his own happiness and he also didn't want to cause more uneasiness to his fair friend. It could be the departure from Grey Haven or ocean calling him. But other Elves didn't seem so gloomy to him.  
  
Vesper stayed at the Houses of Healing to recover and then return to the East. She had decided to leave as soon as she could ride. Her plan was to return to her beloved woods and wait to meet her end there. Her memories brought her nothing but pain and she was useless to the Men in the time of peace. Vesper wasn't able to rejoice and to simply forget all the suffering and torture, earth that was soaked with blood and start a new life. The shadows of her family were still by her side. Her only wish was to be reunited with them, no matter where.  
  
Back in Minas Tirith Legolas was left alone in the silent White Tower when others were still celebrating. He was wandering around the great building and was passing through many corridors and doors. There Legolas found a secret room with narrow windows under the summit of the Tower. He gazed around the chamber and noticed the stone. He immediately knew what was this stone - he had discovered one of the palantirs. He slowly proceeded to the Anarion. It was glimmering in the twilight and inviting him to take a look. Legolas stood still for a moment but then he touched the palantir and felt its smooth surface. None was supposed to use that stone again, but he didn't bother to resist this temptation. He needed some answers and maybe this was the last opportunity for him to find out the truth. Are Men on their way to destroy Arda? At first nothing happened, then there was mist, but soon he could distinguish the shapes in the stone. Fire, unbearable heat, screaming and terrified people, metal smell of blood and fear and hatred. Legolas felt the suffer that overwhelmed his body, he felt his head burning and his blood boiling in his veins.  
  
"So this is why Elves were dying for? Is this the noble human race Haldir had risked his life for? Peace while Aragorn is the great king but what after his end? Total destruction! Sauron has already won - the Middle earth is to be destroyed sooner or later. By the Men that we Elves were bleeding for." Legolas thought that something was tearing his flesh from his bones, he could not resist the blackness that menaced to devour him. While hanging on at the last pieces of his sanity Legolas heard the voice again.  
  
"You had been chosen to make a difference. Do you love Middle earth? If yes then prove it! Start with your assignment today, be not delayed. Men should left the Middle earth. Only Elves can preserve the Middle earth. Do whatever you need to do."  
  
After the Elf recollected his strengths he left the room and with determinate steps he was following the path was destined for him before the time.  
  
**************************************************************** I know some people think that the Elves cannot be evil. Well in Silmarillion they were - just recall Fëanor and the battle for the ships. Elf killing Elf. But I want to explore what would Legolas do for his people. And in my opinion - Men should leave Middle earth not the Elves. 


	4. A Friend of Mine no More

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except few ideas and mistakes. ;) *****************************************************************  
A Friend of Mine no More  
  
"You had been chosen to make a difference. Do you love Middle earth? If yes then prove it! Start with your assignment today, be not delayed. Men should left the Middle earth. Only Elves can preserve the Middle earth. Do whatever you need to do."  
  
After the Elf recollected his strengths he left the room and with determinate steps he was following the path that was destined for him before the time.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Back in Mirkwood the Elf was standing by the window and watched full moon over the dark sky. Their sky. Tonight Elvish lords held a meeting that was called by Legolas. After he returned from Minas Tirith he gathered lords and spoke to them in firm, convinced almost passionate voice.  
  
"Arda was first given to us. We were bleeding for the Middle earth many times. We are to take care of Middle earth. It is rightfully ours. We do not claim it because of greed that blooms in our hearts like it does in the hearts of Men. We claim Middle earth in order to preserve it."  
  
His father, great king Thranduil, didn't look happy when he heard his son's words. "My dear son if Valars invite us to undying lands I cannot refuse them," he said in calm voice. King knew from the first day that his son loved this place, but Legolas used to be gentle and loyal son that had always obeyed his father. In spite of being a great warrior Legolas never rebelled against his father. Until now. Something had happened to his son.  
  
"What about Estel, my friend. He is like a son to me and there is no trace of greed in his heart. You know him as a brother yourself. He is rightful king of this land." Elrod rose and his look pierced through Legolas sapphire eyes.  
  
"I love Aragorn like a brother. He is my best friend. But his people will destroy the Middle earth sooner or latter, if we leave Arda," Legolas answered solemnly.  
  
"I shall visit him in Gondor and shall ask him to keep his people in Gondor, because we shall obtain Middle earth at any costs. And I do bitterly realize that he shall say no. I am much afraid that we can no longer be friends. He is the chosen one of Men and I am chose one of Elves. The thing that we are like brothers is mere and sad coincidence."  
  
"I am asking you to stay here and to fight again for the Middle earth if it would be needed. I know that path to the undying lands is wider and more comfortable. Go if you choose so. I shall stay no matter what, I can fight alone, this is my path and I am to follow it. It is up to you, my lords." After Legolas had finished his speech he sat down and was quiet. Only his eyes were darkened with firm belief.  
  
"Prince of Mirkwood revealed our hidden thoughts, we didn't have enough courage to admit that to ourselves. But he has spoken the truth," a proud looking Elf rose. He looked at the gathered lords.  
  
"Me and the majority of my people shall stay here with him. We had only heard about the undying lands and we love these woods and rivers. If we had to go to war again - we shall go without hesitation if prince shall command."  
  
"You fools! You are no better than Men! Had you not learned anything from Fëanor and his mistakes? We belong to the undying lands with Valars!" king Thranduil cried in anger.  
  
"And you my beloved son, what has happened to you?" king's features expressed concern for grave Legolas.  
  
"Father I had chosen to use my free will and to fulfill my duty as one of the Firstborns. I do love and respect you but this is my destiny. I wasn't looking for it but it had found me and I shall not resist. You should go and be happy there until we meet." Lifting his gaze back to his father's eyes Legolas was serious and still.  
  
King and Elrond looked struck with sadness as they left the council.  
  
Legolas tensed - there was no way back. Lords had left him alone and went to their people to tell them about the new plan. Legolas closed his eyes in great pain that was tearing his heart apart. It hurt so much that it had to be the right thing to stav and confront Men. Right deeds are always accompanied with pain and suffering. He had just lost his family and his friends. Now he could understand Vesper's pain. Although his kin shall live happily ever after in the land of Valars while Vesper's beloved ones were slain or died in great suffering. Legolas still felt dull pain.  
  
He was to ride to Minas Tirith next day and to probably lose his best friend and maybe start a war among Elves and Men. What a day to live, he leaned his head on the wooden wall and closed his eyes. He stayed there for a couple of minutes while he said goodbye to the life he once had. Then his eyes snapped open in harsh realization and he was calm. "So be it!" Legolas whispered to the silver moon.  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Aragorn was happy to see his fair friend once more before departure to undying lands. Aragorn knew that he will miss his best friend more than he allowed himself to admit. He couldn't understand why his return must mean the end for the Elves that lived in the Middle earth for ages. Legolas bowed and Aragorn approached him. He laid his hand on Elf's arm and embraced him as Legolas rose.  
  
"Welcome my friend! It is so good to see you again!"  
  
Legolas looked into his friend's eyes but he didn't smile as he used to. His fair face remained serious and blank.  
  
"I thank you for your warm reception, my lord, but I am afraid that I bring you no joy in mine words," the Elf answered Aragorn.  
  
Aragorn's face mirrored the whole scope of his emotions - from happiness to surprise and concern. "Has Shadow returned to Mirkwood?" he asked with dry voice.  
  
"It is not the Shadow, my lord. I am bringing you the news that we Elves decided not to leave Arda that was rightfully given to us, the Firstborns.  
  
Sauron gained his evil power due to the Men's greed and lust for ultimate power. Men as long as they live here represent peril to Middle earth. You shall mutilate Arda and finally destroy it." Aragorn was speechless. He couldn't believe that these words came from his best friend that fought with Men by his side.  
  
"So there is no justice in this thing - we are to leave but you are to stay. It will not do. Our lords had decided to stay and we are to ask for your word of honor that you shall keep your Men in Gondor and on islands. No Man shall be allowed to enter woods that belong to us. Violations shall be punished." Legolas stopped talking and waited for Aragorn's response.  
  
Aragorn frowned. "Are you mad, my friend? Do you know what you demand from me? I cannot forbid my people to go into the woods or command them to stay within those city walls for ever! Where did you get such idea?"  
  
"So you deny our wish?" Legolas asked with his calm, melodic voice.  
  
"Of course I deny it!" Aragorn answered more sharply than he wanted to. But he was for the first time in his life mad at Legolas. He was ashamed of his sudden wish to hit the Elf with his fist and bring him down to the stone floor. And to shake Legolas until he would get his common sense back.  
  
"So shall be war until Men leave the Middle earth and settle on the islands," Legolas declared with sad but determined look. "And this is, I am much afraid, the end of our friendship. You have been a great friend but now we must follow our own paths to glory or to doom. Next time we meet we shall be foes, king of Gondor. Farwell." Legolas bowed again and left the great hall without turning around. He mounted his horse and rode away.  
  
Aragorn stood there in front of the throne of Gondor for endless moment in deep silence. He didn't know what happened to the Elf he loved as a brother but from now on Aragorn had to look after his people. "Guards!" he raised his cracked voice and the great doors opened.  
  
****************************************************************  
  
As Legolas rode back to Mirkwood he found out that he was near the borders of Mordor. The air was still stiff and heavy but his horse took him forward, they stopped at the ruins of ill-famed Barad-Dûr. He had been a prisoner here not so long ago, Legolas recalled the doomed day. The scar on his chest started to sting. No one knew about this omen that reminded him all the time of that day in the Sauron's dungeon.  
  
/******/Legolas felt rough rope around his bleeding wrists again. And the cold stone wall was rubbing his bruised back. Sauron's valet was standing near him with that sharp, oddly shaped razor like knife. He leaned his head and Legolas could see in the twilight how attentive man looked while engraving tokens in the Elf's chest. He was cutting Legolas with painfully slow motions. Silver blade was slicing Elf's pale skin as butter and thin streams of blood colored the strange shaped cuts in dark red. Stinging was growing into insupportable heat threatening to burn his core and flames to devour his entire body. Legolas thought that his head will explode, he felt so feverish. Sauron radiated joy and he was almost purring of satisfaction because Legolas couldn't restrain all of his moans. The heat from the bleeding cuts hit him with much worse suffer than any pain he had experienced in this torture chamber. It menaced to consume him all and it drove him at the very edge of sanity. And the feeling of cold metal meeting his warm flesh, when the steel sank in his soft skin and parted it with burning cuts.../*******/  
  
Legolas noticed that he was lying in the dirt and his horse was carefully observing him with surprise in his friendly eyes. The Elf climbed on his feet, his clothes were soaked with his sweat and he felt dizzy. His vision was blurred and his wound felt raw. It seemed that this kind of wounds although small needed enormous amount of time to heal completely.  
  
Legolas head was still heavy while he was walking around the dead place. Brown dust covered ruins, there was not even a hint of anything alive except the Elf and his horse. Suddenly Legolas saw something glimmering in scanty light. With caution he stepped closer and closer to the shining thing half buried in the dirt. It seemed to the Elf that it was a small, dark and flat object. Legolas held his breath - should he touch something that was once in possession of the Dark Lord?  
  
***************************************************************  
  
so now legolas broke his friendship with aragorn (sniff sniff), and I guess he is on the path that leads to the dark side (or not?)  
  
*flashback (about torture) is written between slashes and little stars - /***/ 


	5. A New World is Rising

Disclaimer: I own nothing, except few ideas and mistakes. ;) plus I'm totally responsible for corrupting the fair, blond elf  
  
***********************************************************  
  
A New Word is Raising  
Legolas head was still heavy while he was walking around the dead place. Brown dust covered ruins, there was not even a hint of anything alive except the Elf and his horse. Suddenly Legolas saw something glimmering in scanty light. With caution he stepped closer and closer to the shining thing half buried in the dirt.  
  
It seemed to the Elf that it was a small, dark and flat object. Legolas held his breath - should he touch something that was once in possession of the Dark Lord?  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Legolas stretched his hand and swept away the dust that covered pearl-gray stone. The shining stone was embodied in ancient elvish writing. The fair Elf had decided and he gently touched the stone. The surface felt cool and smooth under his touch. He wrapped his fingers around it and brought the stone to his eyes. It looked rather small and delicate in his pale palm.  
  
He let his fingers wander along the curves of the fine writing in the stone. But his scars reminded him not to stay any longer in this wrecked place. Legolas whistled and his horse came. The Elf put the stone in his leather bag and left the doomed land without hesitation.  
  
"******************************************************************  
  
After a long ride Legolas arrived to the Mirkwood where the news that Gondor gathered a great army of Men found him. Gondor had been preparing for war - Aragorn had strengthened his watches and armed almost all of the Men of Gondor and their new allies.  
  
One of the Elves that came while Legolas was gone informed him that the Men of East and South sent messengers to offer him their support as allies against Gondor.  
  
"Send them back! We shall no more have any links with the mortals, especially not with Sauron's former minions and traitors. Never let them come near the Greenwood!" Legolas raised his voice as he gave the orders to the Elf. The Elf nodded and left quickly.  
  
"We shall win this war alone!" Legolas said aloud.  
  
Then he searched for the stone and put in on the table. It looked harmless and of no importance. Legolas didn't know why he had picked it and even brought it to the Mirkwood. He sighed, some of his latest actions were not rational, but he just had to follow his instincts. He made some steps toward the doors but something made him change his mind and he returned to put the stone back in his pocket.  
  
Legolas called for his lords, they all came within some moments. "My lords we have a war to win," told them the tall Elf in dark travelling coat and with icy cold gaze in his eyes. Legolas had never before looked so dangerous. "Men of Gondor are anxious to perish from our arrows and blades."  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Aragorn, the king of Gondor, hadn't been wasting his time. He gathered his men and many men from East and South that came to him to be his allies. Aragorn didn't trust them nor did he like them but he needed all the help he could get. Behind the walls of Minas Tirith they were waiting upon any sign of approaching Elvish warriors.  
  
Some of the men were looking forward to show these Elves with attitude who they are, but some of men were sad and confused because they had to fight against their former allies. They defeated the Dark Lord side by side and now they were expected to slay each other? Who could understand these kings!  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Prince, we are ready to ride to the battle," proud looking Elf came to give his commander the message. Legolas bowed his head and put on his battle mail. Then he mounted his horse and he speeded to reach the first lines of fine Elvish army. As they were leaving the Mirkwood a sad song yet full of hope for the help from stars escorted them.  
  
"Gar Estel!" Have hope! The Elves bade farewell with these words on their lips. Light shone in their eyes and their hearts sang along.  
  
The battle for their world, for their lives and for the new era was waiting for them. The Elves were passing silently, Legolas rode in the midst of the leading company and he looked lost in his thoughts. They stopped only after two days to get some rest before the fight.  
  
Elves were sitting near the trees and their song flew to the dark crowns of the tall trees, silver moon and stars were shining in pale light and watched the Firstborns in silence.  
  
Legolas debated their strategy with his lords and now he was resting alone with his forehead pressed against rough stock. Trees always comforted him - their silent and ancient power made his heart tranquil.  
  
No way back, he whispered. He asked Valars not to bring Aragorn before his sword. The Elf wasn't sure what would his reaction be. His plea was that he wouldn't need to cross his steel with Aragorn's. And if he had to fight with his best friend he hoped that Valars would help him to recall his kin and meet his foe with proud.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
After some days the Elvish army silently poured in the field of Gondor. It was a moment before dawn and sun was rising behind the White city. Morning laid before them. A wind blew in their faces, welcoming the Elves to set the Middle earth free. Men shall meet their destiny, but Elvish warriors felt some gloom in their hearts. They couldn't truly rejoice the forthcoming battle with their former allies against the Dark Lord.  
  
Suddenly the Elves heard horns blowing at the walls of Minas Tirith. Men from the White city were standing in lines before the great gates. Aragorn was on his horse and his mail was shining in the rising sun.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
The Elves rode into the battlefield and the sky above two great armies was perfectly blue and cloudless. The air was crispy and fresh. It made blood moving faster in their veins. Morning was greeting the new world that was to be born from the blood and steel. The drums of the Men from East and South rolled louder. The joy of battle didn't reach solemn Elvish faces. To them the battle that lay before them was nothing but a final act of their fight.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Now both armies were standing and watching their foes to strike. It was a great moment, because never before in the history of the Middle earth did two such proud and courageous armies meet. Men from South and East were eager to finally slain some Elves, but Aragorn forbade to attack without his permission. He was to announce the right moment.  
  
His gaze traveled around the field and Aragorn had decided to give Legolas last chance to prevent this battle that promised nothing but suffer and pain to both sides.  
  
Aragorn called for a messenger to send him to Legolas. The messenger returned soon, because Legolas agreed to meet Aragorn. He ordered the Elves to stay as he rode to their meeting point. It was a grove, few ancient trees actally, that were in the middle of the battlefield.  
  
Legolas arrived first and waited for Aragorn. He came few moments later and hailed the fair Elf. Legolas wore Elvish mail and dark sword by his side. His fair face was still but serious, his eyes were clear and his long blond hair shone in the sun. He looked like fragile, rebelling child. Aragorn's rage toward his friend was redirected to the demon that managed to put this lethal spell in Legolas heart.  
  
"Legolas there is still time to prevent this war. Reconsider the whole situation and let us stop this madness before the battle begins. We had shed too much blood already. Elves and Men. We can find some solution if we think hard and make some compromises, my friend." King of Gondor was worried about his people and even more about his Elvish friend that sat silent on his horse.  
  
Legolas felt his heart ripped in two parts - one was eager to believe Aragorn and to end this war without victims but the other half knew that as soon as Aragorn would be gone or possibly even sooner, the Men would betray the Elves. First, they would start killing each other and finally started war with the Elves. Greed could not be destroyed, not in Men's hearts. For the sake of the Elves and the Men this battle must be won here and now.  
  
"Yes, we both bled for the Middle earth, because of Men's craving for ultimate power. Therefore we shall never leave the Middle earth. But Men will, they bring only destruction and tears to this place. You shall dwell on the islands and enjoy your petty wars if you choose so, it is not our business anymore. We refuse to be caught in your nets of greed. I know that you are not like other Men but even you cannot bridle human greed forever. But if you oblige to fulfill our request we shall return to the Mirkwood and keep a small army to observe your departure. Otherwise you are wasting time," Legolas had sad but determinate expression on his face.  
  
"Damn! Why do you want to fight? Why risk so many lives? I don't know you anymore. It seems that you are finishing what Sauron had started - destruction of Men." Aragorn burst in bitter anger.  
  
Scar on Legolas chest suddenly gave birth to the tearing pain that made the Elf inhale sharply. Black spots appeared before his eyes and Legolas grimaced in penetrating pain.  
  
Aragorn thought that his friend is dying in front of him. "What is wrong?" Aragorn forgot his anger and put his hand on Legolas shoulder to prevent him from falling from his horse. "Are you hurt?" he asked.  
  
"It is just some old wound," Legolas answered and his voice was faint as he raised his bowed head and met Aragorn's concerned eyes.  
  
"I will be all right in no time. We have a battle to fight." Legolas looked at Aragorn's hand that was still resting on his arm. He felt Aragorn's warmth piercing trough his clothes and the Elf tried to stop trembling. He didn't want his friend to feel sorry for him. Legolas had experienced tremendous weakness, but he forced his body with the strength of his will to conquer it.  
  
"The battle is calling us," Legolas almost whispered.  
  
Aragorn tightened his grip for a few moments before he let the Elf go. Legolas sit still as a statue as he rode off.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
The Men of Gondor were getting anxious to start the battle. They hated this kind of hesitation. Nervous hands were resting on swords and bows. Their palms were getting shaky and sweaty.  
  
The Elves on the other hand controlled themselves formidably. They were still while waiting for the right moment to strike. To the Men they seemed like a mighty and mysterious army of statues that would come to life after the right spell. And then they would be elegant yet dangerous predators. To perish from Elvish weapon was something else that to die from Orcs.  
  
The Men from South and East were excited. Finally there was another opportunity to slay those wicked unnatural beings. Sauron taught them well to hate the Elves from the bottom of their evil hearts. To massacre as many Elves as possible was their only aim.  
  
The Elves could feel different emotions that were radiating from the Men - mostly hate, rage, fear, confusion and again hate all mixed into chaos.  
  
Legolas was feverish and dizzy. Faonor, one of the Elvish lords, asked him in low voice if he was all right. "Yes, I am fine. We shall wait for their attack," Legolas decided. "Some want to kill us like wild beasts," was Faonor observation when Southern drums spoiled the morning silence.  
  
Then a single sparrow flew above their heads and the drums were silenced. It was a moment of complete stillness, air was thick and frozen. Just like before the thunder.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"The stone, use the stone, the stone..." these words kept rolling in Legolas mind. He didn't have the slightest idea how to use it but he pulled the stone out of the pocket. Strange engravings were gloving in the color of flames. Unknown power was born in Legolas heart, he could feel the might of his will raising higher than the sky. Some powerful magic was running through his veins and Legolas realized that he couldn't allow these filthy low beings to kill the Elves. He would spare Aragorn and maybe some Men of Gondor, but Men of South and East deserved no mercy.  
  
Therefore Legolas didn't want to resist the temptation and he looked at the words cut in the stone. He read the unfamiliar writing and as he had been proceeding from one letter to another everything around him disappeared in fog. Legolas was alone in some empty place, walls were not to be seen anywhere near.  
  
He could read and understand words written in stone:  
  
***PLAGUE UPON THE SPIRITS OF FOES - SWIFT WIND IS BORN FROM THY BLOOD TO BRING THE WINGED DOOM TO THE HOUSE OF THOSE WHO CHERISH GREED.***  
  
The weight of the spell fell on Legolas shoulders, his headache was paralyzing and blood trickled from his nose. Some blood dripped on the stone. Legolas heard the leaves whispering although he couldn't see any trees and soon great and menacing murmuring raised. Strange mists vaporized from the stone and formed grey, thin clouds.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
When Legolas returned from his vision he heard screams of terror and madness in the field. The Elves were watching the Men that were rolling on the ground as if they were set on fire, some were fighting the invisible enemies and some attacking their friends. The Men forgot the presence of the Elves.  
  
Grey clouds that were stretching just a bit above the ground caused this chaos on the battle field. Aragorn was staring at the disaster before his eyes, he was speechless. The King of Gondor saw his Men killing Men from South and East and they were slaughtering the Men of Gondor. Warriors were laying on the ground, bleeding and cursing each other.  
  
"Withdrawal! Behind the walls!" Aragorn yelled as he realized that these grey clouds are some kind of evil and powerful magic. The Men who could still use their mind rushed in the direction of the city but some were to slow and the grey mist engulfed them.  
  
Aragorn could still heard their screams as the strange fog poisoned their minds and shortly after that their bodies to slay their friends. They were dying like flies, dozen after dozen. Behind the walls Aragorn climb up and there, before his eyes laid tremendous and horrific scene - dead bodies of his warriors twisted in agony all over the battle field. A fair share of his army that was still alive was on a way to madness. Others were full of rage and demanding revenge.  
  
Aragorn's heart stopped for a moment as the pain rocked through his body. He slipped on his knees and broke his sword. His head was bent on his chest and his hair waved in the wind. After long moment he raised his head, looking older than ever and said in cracked voice. "I have to send a messenger at once!"  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Aragorn felt cool hands on his forehead. "Arwen," he whispered and took her hands in his and pressed his lips on her tender skin.  
  
"New darkness disguised in light has come, I feel it all around us. It is a magic of long forgotten times, before our world was born. My father must cry if he can see what is happening here," Arwen said silently. Aragorn stood up and looked in her beautiful eyes.  
  
"I lost this war, Arwen. We shall leave our land in order to survive. We have to move to the islands if we don't want to perish in madness. I have to send a messenger to Legolas immediately. I don't want to lose more of my men."  
  
"I will go to Legolas with your message to stop this tragedy. Mist has no power over me. I am going now - we cannot waste any precious moments," Arwen volunteered. The grey clouds were raising before the walls of Minas Tirith.  
  
Aragorn nodded and kissed his Queen.  
  
"Hurry and come back soon!"  
  
Arwen ran down the stairs, she mounted her horse and flew through the gates.  
  
*******************************************************************  
  
Legolas removed himself to the small wood and dismounted there. He was standing alone near the tall tree. "Subside!" he ordered and grey mist was fading away. The stone in his palm felt empty and light, Legolas was sure that he used the power.  
  
Arwen soon reached the Elves. They were resting under the great trees and didn't looked surprise when she arrived.  
  
"Take me to the prince of Mirkwood I brought him message from the King of Gondor," Arwen asked the nearest Elf. He called for Faonor to take her to Legolas.  
  
"My prince, a messenger from Gondor!" Faonor told Legolas and left them alone.  
  
Arwen stopped her horse before Legolas. "I bring you words from the King of Gondor," she said in cold voice.  
  
"Yes, the Queen of Gondor, I am listening to the message," Legolas slightly bowed his head. There was heavy fatigue on his face.  
  
"The King of Gondor and his people shall leave the Middle earth and settle on the islands in few days time. He asks you to give him a week to prepare everything for our ultimate departure. And he asks you to stop this poisonous mist that causes madness among his men."  
  
Legolas nodded in approval. "I had already stopped it. Tell the King of Gondor that he has a week from tomorrow to arrange everything. And these clouds preserved many lives," he met Arwen's angry gaze.  
  
"On your side, yes," she snapped. Arwen left without saying goodbye.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
"We won, my lord," Faonor said in proud voice.  
  
"Announce gathering for the lords!" Legolas gave orders to Faonor.  
  
When they gathered, he informed them that they should divide - "I shall stay here with some warriors to watch their departure and the rest of you can return to Mirkwood and other places and spread the good news about our victory. Do you agree?"  
  
The lords said yes. Not all of them were approving that Legolas used some powerful magic they didn't know, but they trusted him and reminded silent. The next day one group went to Mirkwood.  
  
********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile, Aragorn had to come to his Men and told them about the great forthcoming journey to their new home - the islands.  
  
People were standing in silence, only few Men rebelled, they demanded revenge. Others left the gathering and started packing with eyes dimmed with bitter tears.  
  
Coming back to the royal hall Aragorn sat down in his chair with his dark thoughts. Arwen went to the people to encourage and comfort them. She was a perfect queen, Aragorn smiled. The only ray of light in these days of gloom.  
  
The doors opened a bit and dark figure slipped in.  
  
"I said that I don't want to be bothered!" Aragorn grunted.  
  
"I know my lord. And I ask for your forgiveness but I have to show you something rather important," a very old man came closer. He had long white beard and he wore grey clothes - it reminded Aragorn of Gandolf. The old man was much smaller than the White wizard. And he was obviously a human.  
  
Aragorn stood up and approached the old man.  
  
"So, what news you bring to your king in the dark our?"  
  
"My mother was a healer and she knew many secrets from before the time," the old man started. "For many years my family was bound to guard this book because it was said that this is one of the greatest treasures of mankind."  
  
Aragorn got interested, he looked in the old man's eyes - they were vivid and his features were kind although his face was wrinkled as if he carried countless years.  
  
"My lord have you ever heard about the Lomiotar, also named the *elvish stone*?"  
  
"No, never in my life. And I lived with the Elves but they never mentioned it. Lomiotar?" it surprised Aragorn.  
  
"It was made before the time but no one knows whose work it is. It works only in the hands of an Elf, I don't know how and why, but it is the most powerful thing in the Middle earth. Even Sauron never heard of the Lomiotar. It was made even before the time of Morgoth. This stone conquered us, my lord." The old man told Aragorn.  
  
"Yes, but I doubt that this is all you wanted to tell me. If you know more, make it haste, I don't have time for stories," Aragorn said.  
  
"It is a rule of the endless time that every poison has a cure, listen to this -  
  
***WHEN THE ELVISH STONE RELEASE ITS DOOM AND SPREADS ITS WINGS - THEN IN THE HOUR OF THE DARKEST SHADOW AN EVENING STAR WITH NIENNA'S GIFT AND ALL THE TEARS CRIED OUT SHALL BE THE MEN'S HOPE FULFILED.*** "  
  
Aragorn frowned - he tried to remember something about Nienna's gift.  
  
"You are sure that this is not Arwen?" he asked the old man.  
  
"I am sure it is not her. Her life is sad, but it is not Nienna's gift," was the old man's answer.  
  
"Nienna's gift, Nienna's gift," rolled in Aragorn's head and almost drove him crazy.  
  
"I know! That girl from the Houses of healing! Find and bring Gimli!" Aragorn hurried to the guards and sent them to find Gimli.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Gimli finally came. He was sad and unusual quiet.  
  
"I see that the news about new war were not some bad joke," he said as he hailed Aragorn.  
  
"What happened to our friend?" Gimli sighed in deep gloom. Not even the sight of beautiful and kind Queen of Gondor could make him smile.  
  
"Gimli, maybe we can prevent some of these things. It seems that the girl who came with you to Gondor has something to do with the prophecy which can save us. So let's not abandon all of our hopes. I don't know yet how she will help us but we have to find her. Can you recall where she lives?"  
  
Gimli was thinking hard and frowned. Then a small smile illuminated his face. "Her name is Vesper and Legolas met her by some woods and brought her to me. We were a merry company on our way to Gondor, she was sad from time to time, but when we asked her why, she answered that her entire life was nothing but Nienna's gift. And then she said something we could laugh at. Nice girl, though. Then the Orcs captured her and held her in Barad Dûr with Legolas. He saved her and after she had healed she returned to the South, I guess." He shrugged.  
  
"Since she has no family nor friends she straddles around a lot, I'm afraid. But I'm sure she said she would return to the South, to be with her trees and streams, that sounded to Elvish to me," Gimli concluded his story.  
  
Aragorn said with hope in his voice: "Send our best men to the South - they have to find her! She is probably our only hope! Vesper."  
  
"Bring Vesper!" words echoed through the halls of the tower.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
Legolas crossed the border, he sure did. 


	6. By the River

Disclaimer: once more, I own nothing, except few ideas and mistakes. ;) and yes, I corrupted that blond elf  
  
***************************************************************  
  
BY THE RIVER  
  
**************************************************************  
"Since she has no family nor friends she straddles around a lot, I'm afraid. But I'm sure she said she would return to the South, to be with her trees and streams, that sounded too much Elvish to me," Gimli concluded his story.  
  
Aragorn said with hope in his voice: "Send our best men to the South - they have to find her! She is probably our only hope! Vesper."  
  
"Bring Vesper!" words echoed through the halls of the tower.  
  
*****************************************************************  
  
Vesper was sitting by the stream and her toes were splashing the crystal clear water. It was just before the dusk. The trees and streams around her were glowing in the soft light, buzzing insects were heard in the bushes and some birds started singing a farewell to the day.  
  
Her horse Aldebaran was standing under the tall tree and looking at her. He was the nicest beast she had ever knew. It was also her only friend and the only family she had left.  
  
Her gaze was resting at the ancient willows by the river. Then a beautiful, silken butterfly landed on her arm. Sun was headed behind the great woods and the long rays of golden light were caressing the land. Mild breeze was playing with green leaves and they sounded as a promise of peaceful and warm night.  
  
She was tired, ride to the South was exhausting but she was now just where she belonged. It was her home although the remains of her people abandoned the place few years ago. But Vesper didn't mind the solitude.  
  
Peace that came to the Middle earth at last, although it came ages too late for her and her kin. Ages too late for the people that were sleeping an eternal slumber under the rich emerald grass that waved when the wind blew in the quiet evening.  
  
It was a cruel twist of fate that she alone of her kin survived the darkest moments of the Middle earth. The Dark Lord deprived her of all the people she loved. His last cruel trick was that he left her alive. Alive to be counting her sorrows and live on her sadness. Nienna's gift was her destiny that fate had chose for her. People she loved were doomed to die and left her grieving. So she returned to the wildness and would try to live day by day until her departure from this place.  
  
Sometimes Vesper regretted that Legolas saved her life. What was she doing in the Middle earth? She was completely useless - not enough skilled to serve the people peace. In war, she meant at least a tiny bit to the battle against Sauron. Who would notice her disappearance now? Hardly anyone. It seemed that her only mission on Arda was to keep her horse company. Her petty, meaningless life.  
  
But while riding back to South and smelling the spring and the blood in her veins rushing she started to feel gratitude toward the fair Elf. There was still so much beauty left in the Middle earth. The South looked perfect in the spring - green meadows, tall trees and rippling of the streams. More and more often Vesper's minds wandered beyond the horizon asking if the Elvish lands looked like South?  
  
The Elves and Legolas must be now in the Undying lands. Why are Men denied to have the equal opportunity for happy immortal life? This kind of thoughts popped up in her head all the time. As if she couldn't stop thinking about the Elves. Such noble and good beings they were. Not at all like treacherous men who betrayed their own blood to get more power and gold, her bitter memories were stubborn. They never rested in peace. They left their dark places in the hidden corners of Vesper's mind and haunted her in her dreams.  
  
As the silver moon reigned the pitch dark sky Vesper cuddled herself near Aldebaran. A small smile reached her face and Vesper put her arms around Aldebaran's elegant neck.  
  
There might still be some Orcs that wanted to destroy some mortals. That bitter comfort hit Vesper before the slumber engulfed her.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Legolas was trying (in vain) to catch some sleep. His headache declined to the dull pain and he got up and walked from the field of Gondor. So many things happened in so little time. They won because of the stone - to Legolas it seemed more powerful than the One ring.  
  
Why Sauron never used it? Did he even know about this stone? Too many questions without answers, the fair Elf sighed. It wasn't Sauron's *work of art* he thought. Legolas was aware that many of the Elves didn't approve his use of sorcery that was known before many ages among the Dark Elves. But it helped them without hurting them.  
  
He shall not use it again, Legolas said to himself. It made him powerful for some time, but latter it gave him nothing but paralysing headache and bleeding. He had to pay for the help he got.  
  
The night was still and bright stars poured scanted light down the Arda. He stopped for the brief moment and his gaze travelled to the walls of the White city. Torches were lit and Men were probably packing their belongings.  
  
"The Elves will not pass into the twilight and the Dominion of Men will not begin..." due to this odd stone. Legolas was content because he prove Elrond wrong.  
  
The blond Elf was walking to the great river of Anduine. Its surface was still as dark glass and stars were mirroring in it. He decided to sit down by the great willow that spread its twigs above the water. The weather was getting a bit warmer, and the wind brought smell of the wide ocean to him. Good weather to sail, it occurred to him.  
  
Sitting by the river he thought of the stone. Legolas wondered if the force returned to the stone. Just to take a look at it. No harm, really.  
  
The stone appeared in his palm immediately. Like it needed some fresh air too. The Elf let his fingers slide down the delicate curves of fine engravings. The answer about its origin must be hidden somewhere in this stone, was Legolas idea.  
  
Silver rays of moonlight fell on the stone and the writing began to glitter in cold light.  
  
His headache got stronger and he found himself in that empty place again. Legolas was surrounded with mists and the objects of strange shapes were blurred in the distance. He looked at his hands that were covered in dark blood. His nose was bleeding again. The blood was dark because the place was scantly illuminated.  
  
*YOU THOUGHT YOU WON THIS WAR, BUT YOU WON JUST THE BATTLE. THE GREATEST PERIL TO YOUR PEOPLE STILL WALKS FREELY IN THE MIDDLE EARTH..."  
  
The voice that was powerful yet so quiet was all around him. The whispers wrapped Legolas in the web of odd sensations.  
  
*FIND VESPER. FIND THE LIGHT. TAKE THE LIGHT. THE LIGHT WILL LEAD YOU INTO THE NEW AGE OF THE FIRSTBORNS. TAKE THE LIGHT. DO NOT LET THE MEN GET IT...*  
  
"How...should I kill her?" he was in trance, the voice paralysed him. The Elf couldn't move. Strange and soft tiredness was threatening to swallow him. He couldn't think straight. "Vesper is...she is not like men...she is more like Aragorn...no greed whatsoever...only pain and sorrow...but she is not like Aragorn either... Vesper posses no power...only pain ...she is not very good with the sword...she knows no greed...she can not be a threat to anyone...she is ...only Vesper..." Legolas tried to argue in his minds.  
  
*EVEN THE ELF CANNOT UNDERSTAND THE PATH OF ERU. SOMETIMES A VICTIM IS NEEDED TO BRING NEW LIFE. TO MAKE THE ELVES MIGHTY AGAIN YOU NEED THE LIGHT FROM HER EYES. "  
  
"How?" Legolas whispered in agony.  
  
"DAVOUR TEARS - THE STREAM WILL BLOOM FROM HEART TOREN IN DESPAIR. AND LIGHT SHALL BE YOURS."  
  
Everything disappeared in the sound of great thunder that was coming closer and closer. Before the funnel of the wind sucked him, he closed his eyes.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Legolas opened his heavy eyelids. He blinked once or twice and the stars were looking at him from the sky high above. He was laying on the shore and he was holding the stone in his fist. The Elf noticed warm blood on his upper lip. Legolas rested for a minute and then he stood up. He washed the trays of the blood away. Then he returned to his warriors. "Bring Faonor!" he gave orders.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You sent for me, my lord," Faonor was fast.  
  
"Yes, I did. Take few of our best men and ride to the South. Look for a mortal young woman called Vesper. She will be probably somewhere near the river or the wood. Invite her to the great Greenwood on my behalf," he told to the surprised Elf who frowned while listening to Legolas.  
  
"Is something wrong," Legolas asked Faonor.  
  
"I beg you pardon, my lord. But she will not trust us - there is war between the Men and the Elves. Do you honestly believe that she shall come on her free will?"  
  
"Vesper doesn't know about the war, at least not yet. She returned to her homeland but there are no people left. She told me. She is probably avoiding people's company. You cannot miss her - she has a great horse. Her hair are pitch black and her eyes are grey. She will be by some stream or ridding her horse through some meadow," Legolas said. "And even if she had heard about the war she will come. She thinks that I saved her life once. Do not bother your minds, my friend. She won't hesitate. But make haste! The Men from Gondor might found out something about her. Bring her quickly!"  
  
Faonor mounted his horse and yelled to the riders he had chosen for this task -"Make haste my lords, long way is before us!" They flew from the field as one.  
  
*********************************************************************  
  
Vesper wake up just before the dawn. Aldebaran was standing in the river and drinking water. She got up and walked to the river to take a bath. Swimming in the cool water was refreshing and she loved water caressing her body.  
  
After the bath she put on her dress and decided to get something for her breakfast when unusual sound surprised her. She heard someone approach.  
  
The gallop of many horses in the wood. Who would care to come to this wildness? Orcs? Vesper stiffened and jumped into the bushes and grabbed her sword. Not now when she has just started to enjoy her life! Vesper screamed in her head.  
  
Vesper stood with her sword in her hands and waited for the intruders to arrive. She caught the glimpse of the shiny armours through the branches. Men, she frowned. But when they came closer her surprise increased - they were Elvish riders.  
  
The Elves halted their horses and one of them hailed her. "Lady Vesper, the prince of Great Greenwood sent us to bring you his invitation to do him the honour and come to the great Greenwood."  
  
Vesper stood there speechless and amazed. When she could find the words, she asked: "Are you Elves still in the Middle earth? I thought that you should be in the Undying lands by this time."  
  
"Change of plans, my lady. The prince can explain the matter to you, if you wish. But now - will you ride with us?" Faonor asked her. They were riding for days without taking a rest because time was important.  
  
"Yes, of course I will ride with you. Just wait a minute for my horse to come!" Vesper whistled and Aldebaran came right away. She caressed the beautiful beast and mounted it.  
  
"We can go now," she smiled at the Elves.  
  
Faonor felt her trust and it made him uneasy. He had never lied in his life before.  
  
The sound of more horsemen approaching hit their ears. More Elves? Vesper looked at Faonor. But the bushes revealed the riders - they were the Men of Gondor, Vesper saw the token of the white tree and the star.  
  
"Lady Vesper, you have to come to Minas Tirith by the order of the King of Gondor." The tall man with brown beard said that in commanding tone and glared at the Elves.  
  
"I will go with the Elves, and after paying a visit to the prince Legolas I can come to Gondor," Vesper retorted.  
  
"King Aragorn is your king - you should come to Gondor first! And do not trust the Elves. You are one of us and not one of them. It is your duty to obey the orders from your king." Aragorn's messenger was serious.  
  
Vesper didn't know what to do - something terrible happened or what. But Legolas saved her that day and she has to trust him. She will visit him. She owes him.  
  
"Look, I trust prince Legolas with my life. I am to go with the Elves. And I promise you that I will come to Gondor right after that. But I have to come to Greenwood first. Legolas saved my life. Furthermore I never got anything good from the Men. So forgive me if I trust you less than I do trust the Elves. They are not capable of evil, but the men on the other hand are full of twisted plans, " Vesper decided and turned her horse in the direction to the Greenwood.  
  
Faonor experienced the feeling of ultimate shame for the first time in his life. It felt bitter and bad. But he had to do what Legolas told him to.  
  
The Men of Gondor raised their blades in order to defeat the Elves and took Vesper by force to the Gondor. Faonor yelled to the Elves:" I must take her to the prince!" Then he said something in elvish and Aldebaran followed him in full speed.  
  
Vesper managed to hear some noise of the Men and the Elves fighting. She and Faonor rode like thunder - with her black hair waving around her shoulders. They were galloping all day and all night and she started to feel exhausted and afraid that she would fall down the horse when Faonor stopped for a brief moment and he extended his hand towards her. Vesper took his hand and he lifted her into the saddle in front of him. Aldebaran was following them.  
  
Vesper closed her eyes, she couldn't keep them open anymore. She was tired and hungry and the exhaustion overpowered her. Vesper couldn't remember when did she lay her head against the Elf's arm and fell asleep.  
  
If we were fast enough, we would get to the great Greenwood before night, Faonor thought. He started to miss his home and old ages.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
At the sight of tall, ancient trees Faonor wake Vesper in relief. "We had come," he smiled. It was his home.  
  
"Thank you for the ride, " she said gratefully. "I'm sorry to cause you troubles. But I was really exhausted. And I still don't know your name." Vesper added after some time.  
  
"Faonor, my lady," as their eyes met, she saw something like sadness or remorse in Faonor's gaze. She didn't understand it.  
  
"Here," he told her as he helped her to dismount the horse. Faonor showed her to the stairs that led to the great wooden doors. "I will take care of the horse, you need some rest, the room is ready for you," he told her. Vesper walked up stairs when the doors opened and beautiful She-elf invited her in.  
  
"Come in, my lady. I will show you your room," she took her to the pretty room illuminated with many candles. "There is a warm bath ," she pointed to the small room on the left. "And there is some food and a clean dress," Vesper looked at the bed and the loaded table with dishes near the fireplace.  
  
"Thank you very much, that is very kind of you," she was really grateful. That was all she was dreaming about the last two or three days. Then the She-elf left Vesper alone.  
  
Vesper climbed into the hot bath and forgot everything. It felt so good to be clean again. After napping for half an hour she woke up and dried herself with the soft towel. Then she put on some dress that felt smooth on her skin and stumbled into the bed. Vesper fell asleep in second. She pushed aside all her questions and odd sensations. She can think tomorrow.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas arrived to the great Greenwood soon after Faonor and Vesper. "Did it go well?" he asked Faonor.  
  
"It went fine, my lord," Faonor answered. "She is very tired and she sleeps, I might say."  
  
"Good, good. We have enough time because of your efficiency," Legolas said.  
  
Legolas left Faonor and went to see Vesper. He opened the door and silently approached her bed.  
  
Here she was, laying still and sleeping. Her damp black hair were all over the pillow, her long eyelashes drew shadows on her pale face in the scantly light of few candles. Her lips seemed soft and tender in the twilight. Vesper looked so fragile and harmless. How could she be a peril to the Elves? Legolas asked himself this question for the millionth time since he heard the prophecy.  
  
Legolas was fighting with his doubts - is he strong enough to follow his plan and take that light of her away? Is he prepared to sacrifice her for the benefit of his own people?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
OK, is Legolas enough evil and determined to finish his *work*? I think he is.  
  
BTW: I read this fanfic called "For the Good of Gondor" and it was great. Truly original work, and really twisted. 


	7. Fallen

Disclaimer: once more, I own nothing, except few ideas and mistakes. ;) and yes, I corrupted that blond elf but it turned that I created a monster.  
  
Plus *big thanks* to *musicgrl*, *Andmetwen*, *tbris* for your reviews and that you stuck with me for awhile :)  
  
WARNING! This chapter is R- rated because there is a rape-scene at the end of the chapter!  
  
***************************************************************  
  
FALLEN  
  
**************************************************************  
Legolas left Faonor and went to see Vesper. He opened the door and silently approached her bed.  
  
Here she was, laying still and sleeping. Her damp black hair were all over the pillow, her long eyelashes drew shadows on her pale face in the scantly light of few candles. Her lips seemed soft and tender in the twilight. Vesper looked so fragile and harmless. How could she be a peril to the Elves? Legolas asked himself this question for the millionth time since he heard the prophecy.  
  
Legolas was fighting with his doubts - is he strong enough to follow his plan and take that light of hers away? Is he prepared to sacrifice her for the benefit of his own people?  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
He was standing by her bed for a long moment before he decided and quietly left the room. As he closed the door behind him, Legolas knew that another sleepless night is awaiting him. This insomnia had already started to exhaust him and he became more and more impercipient for the things around him.  
  
The stone was somehow feeding on Legolas' strength - he felt that he was going through some changes that could be lethal for him but he had to fulfil his task. A new age for the Elves. His only goal. His only purpose. It's never easy. Nothing important is easy.  
  
Tomorrow....the time for his final deed. If he succeed the Men are to leave the Middle earth for good. The other alternative...who is he fooling? - there is no other alternative. It is time for Legolas to act as a warrior and to leave behind his softer feelings of compassion. And to destroy the good if he had to.  
  
Legolas was walking to his quarters and the shadow in his mind was growing.  
  
He saw Faonor who was waiting him before his room.  
  
"I thought if you need my assistance," the Elf asked Legolas as he approached. Legolas looked at the young Elf. His eyes were bright and his heart was still light. Legolas used to be just like him only a couple of days ago.  
  
"Thank you, Faonor, but no, I need no more of your help tonight. Go now to your rest but be ready to my call as soon as the sun is going down."  
  
"Yes, my lord," Faonor nodded and left the corridor.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vesper woke up. Regarding the long shadows it had to be around late afternoon. She was exhausted and she had slept for whole night and almost all day. She could feel every single bone in her aching body. That ride surely was something.  
  
In spite of her tired body she felt fresh and ready to meet Legolas. Vesper had to admit that her life had finally turned for the better. She was impatient about what adventures were waiting for her. To be in the Greenwood! Among the kind Elves. Vesper honesty believed that the Elves were the only absolutely good beings. And she rejoiced to be invited to meet them. Life is good after all, Vesper thought as she climbed out of bed.  
  
It was great room, with elvish engravings on the furniture and beautiful details such as small leaves on the sheets. Vesper walked around the room and loved every single thing she had come across with.  
  
Near the fireplace was table with plate full of fruits - Vesper reached for a golden pear and it tasted so good. That reminded her how hungry she was and she emptied the plate in couple of minutes.  
  
A knock on her door and the fairest she-elf Vesper had ever seen entered the room. "Hello, lady Vesper. I brought you a fresh dress. You can take a bath in that separate room - the doors are behind the bed," she put the dress on the bed and smiled at Vesper.  
  
"I hope that you are provided with everything what you need," the fair she- elf said.  
  
"Yes, thank you. I just wanted to tell you how grateful I am. You have been most kind to me," Vesper thanked.  
  
"You are very important to us," the she-elf said and left Vesper alone.  
  
Important? Vesper smiled. Yea, right. But it was nice of her to say that although it wasn't truth. Maybe the Elves were not only extremely kind but also very polite. While occupying her minds with these things Vesper took a refreshing bath. And it smelled so good! Jasmine and some other flower she didn't know the name.  
  
Then she put on her elvish dress and the touch of soft material was great. Vesper sighed in content and said to herself : "Well, so what's next? After all this luxury they can sacrifice me in the moonlight if they wish. And I won't protest!" That made her giggle - after all these miserable years she had almost forgotten how to laugh. And the Elves learn her how to do it again.  
  
"I hope that the Elves will stay in the Middle earth forever," she said, serious again and looking through the window. It was dusk.  
  
"That is my plan," Vesper was surprised by the melodic voice that came from behind her. Ahe didn't hear anyone enter the room. She turned and met a pair of eyes that were of the deepest blue colour.  
  
Legolas' eyes narrowed as he laid his gaze upon mortal girl. Was she actually happy to see him? He couldn't overlook the sparks in her gray eyes and the light was more obvious then ever. Yes, he saved her pathetic life back there in Barad-Dûr, some flashbacks hit him. And now is her time to pay.  
  
"Welcome to Great Greenwood," he greeted her. And smiled although the smile didn't make it to his eyes. Vesper stood in front of him, enchanted at his beauty that seemed so unearthly. Such a creature must be good, she thought. His golden hair were in contrast with his dark clothes. But the impression was magnificent.  
  
"Thank you... it is so good to see you again Legolas. I thought that you all were in the Undying lands..." Vesper meant every word she had just said.  
  
"No, we are to stay here. The Men are to leave the Middle earth forever. Actually in this very moment the Men of Gondor are going on board of their ships. They shall settle on the Distant islands. And never return."  
  
"But wasn't this journey to Undying lands very important for you? I mean, it is great to hear that you are to stay but what about Men? And Aragorn agreed just like that?" Vesper looked back at Legolas in disbelief.  
  
Legolas looked steadily at her. "Of course not, he had many objections but later he ascertained that the departure is a good thing. For the Men and for the Elves. And then he finally consented with my plan. And now they are spending very last minutes in the Middle earth..."  
  
"How? ... and more important why?" Vesper was in confusion and slightly afraid that she had gone mad sometime while talking to Legolas.  
  
"I had to save the Middle earth from the greed of Men that threaten to consume the Middle earth after our departure. None the less, the Elves are more rightful to stay here than the Men with their black hearts, soaked with greed. After Aragorn's death everything would be ruined. I saw it all. And I was chosen to make the difference and take my people on the path to new glory. It is hard to understand, I know. But I prevented greater evil."  
  
"What? You were in war with Aragorn?" Vesper whispered her words. What had happened? The world she used to know turned upside down. In few days time!  
  
"Indeed I was. I still regret victims but if only Men listened. But they never do. To smart and too proud and too short-sighted. But we won this war." His face was still, no sign of remorse that Vesper was seeking for so eagerly.  
  
"You...you have killed Men?" she asked in faint voice.  
  
"I never touched any of the Man. But yes, I caused many deaths of men, I had to."  
  
Vesper didn't have time to recover from the shock of Legolas' words. She understood that he changed into something evil. She had one question tiptoeing on the top of her confused mind.  
  
"Then why did you bring me here?" a sense of omen engulfed her. "I should join the Men on their ships - because I am one of them."  
  
"You are the last obstacle that could prevent us from our elevation. So does the prophecy say. You are the Bringer of Light. And therefore I couldn't let Aragorn to get you first and destroy my plans. You are too precious for us." Legolas said as a cold smile appeared on his lips.  
  
Looking up into Legolas' darkened eyes, Vesper fervently contradicted.  
  
"I am of no importance to anyone! You know that. The prophecy must be wrong, what light are you talking about? Just a few days ago I wished that I would be dead, sleeping the eternal slumber with my kin. But you, you saved my life in that damned Barad-Dûr! You told me to live and not to give up. Why did you do that? You should let me perish there."  
  
"I didn't know about the prophecy at that time." Legolas looked at Vesper idly.  
  
She sighed and buried her head in her hands. A heavy silence laid upon them.  
  
"What will you do with me?" Vesper asked him as their eyes met again.  
  
"I have to make you harmless," Legolas answered firmly.  
  
Vesper did the only thing she could at the moment - she closed her eyes and sent silent pleas to someone mighty enough to wake her from this dreadful dreams.  
  
Legolas stood there still and was waiting for the next action. The moon shall soon rise and its silver rays will cover the land.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vesper finally opened her eyes and they grew wider as she noticed the fair Elf approaching her. His lithe body was moving with the grace of a predator. As Legolas was coming near her, Vesper felt her blood freezing in fear.  
  
The lit torches were illuminating Legolas' beautiful features, his soft lips that were revealing a small smile as the whole thing was just some prank that amused him. His golden hair were glowing in the dim light but his darken eyes were eyes of another man. Sombre eyes of the evil creature.  
  
Vesper instinctively backed while he was stepping closer to her until the stone wall stopped her. Her breath was rapid and anguish was growing inside her.  
  
Legolas came face to face with Vesper. Up close, he was taller and more sinister than she had expected him to be.  
  
"I trust him completely. Legolas is an elf. I know that he would never hurt me." Her mantra was rolling in her head to comfort her. But it didn't work. Because the sapphire orbits that were holding her gaze her were the eyes of the predator.  
  
Legolas could feel her rushing blood and raising fear in her heart. Smaller part of him wanted to take Vesper into his arms and to assure her that nothing bad will happen to her again. Well, his bigger and dominating part demanded of him to take the light from her. At any costs.  
  
Vesper could no longer persist their eye-contact so she lowered her gaze and caught a glimpse of the elf's ivory chest because of his unbuttoned shirt. She gasped in shock - his otherwise flawless skin was marred with the Sauron's token. It surprised her that the deep cuts were still raw and coloured with almost black blood. They should heal by now. The elves were healing so much faster than humans. But her wounds were almost healed. And they were much deeper.  
  
"Yes, I still wear the mark of the Dark Lord," Legolas noticed that she was staring at his scar.  
  
"but you have a mark of your own too," he said in quiet voice and stretched his hand. Vesper couldn't move to step away. Legolas grabbed the fabric of her dress and tore the sleeve off. His gaze was pointed on her arm.  
  
There was this small token that consisted of two symbols - the first one was the sun with eight beams and a smaller star in the centre of the sun.  
  
"The Sign of Light," Legolas looked back at her almost in disbelief. The prophecy was right. That's the proof. "The Sign of Light, hidden behind the clouds and mist of pain and sorrow."  
  
Vesper was speechless. She had worn this sign for her entire life and it used to be really pale like it was fading. But now the lines were more intense than ever. She had to admit that that prophecy was probably right.  
  
Legolas looked like he was about to say more of the prophecy, but he stopped and looked down at his hand that was still holding her wrist. When he met Vesper's gaze, he smiled as if nothing had happened.  
  
"The Light," he smiled at her and brushed hair from her face. His dark eyes hypnotised Vesper.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Faonor!" Legolas called for his assistant. Faonor entered the room and saw the odd scene - Vesper was leaning on the wall and Legolas was holding her hand. And her sleeve was torn.  
  
"Hold her tight," Legolas told him and looked back at Vesper tenderly.  
  
Faonor came to Vesper and held her hands. She couldn't find strength to rebel. Now she was pressed to his chest and facing Legolas.  
  
She blinked in shock as Legolas produced small silver dagger.  
  
"No, no, no,..." Vesper couldn't believe her eyes. That wasn't happening. She wanted to shake her head but Faonor's tight grip prevented her to move.  
  
She closed her eyes in horror but her body refused to obey her orders. It deprived her of merciful darkness.  
  
"Please no, no," Vesper was trembling uncontrollably in Faonor's hands, her throat was dry and her heart was pounding so fast. Her gaze seemed stuck with every little move the blond Elf made.  
  
Faonor asked Valars for strength to endure these tormenting moments. He was holding this mortal girl and couldn't help but pitying her. She was weak, confused and betrayed. What cruel being could demand from them to sacrifice an innocent human? Faonor felt doubts roaming through his heart when Legolas put his hand on Vesper's cheek and caressed her. He lowered his head so that they were only inches apart.  
  
"I won't hurt you ... more than necessary." Legolas had a small, sombre smile playing on his lips. He moved closer and kissed Vesper's cold lips. She squirmed but Faonor's grip stayed tight.  
  
Legolas wrapped his strong fingers around her wrist and held her hand in front of him. Vesper could still see her mark. Then he lift his silver dagger and placed it near the symbol of the sun. The tip of the sharp blade sliced her skin and few drops of blood appeared. He shifted dagger and kept on cutting Vesper's skin. She felt waves of stinging pain radiating from her fresh wound.  
  
How could he betray her and hurt her so badly? She had never hurt anyone. How can an Elf, this personification of good, be so cruel to her?  
  
Please let this be a bad dream, a bad dream and nothing more. Her silent pleas that were doomed to be unheard.  
  
Legolas felt some bits of her agony but didn't stop his actions until the spell was written across her old sign.  
  
Vesper couldn't cry. Her restrained sobs were devouring her strengths, so she let her head rest on Faonor's chest. Her black hair were hiding her pale face like velvet curtains. She fainted shortly afterwards.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"What now, my lord?" Faonor was fighting against his own sickness.  
  
"Put her on the bed," Legolas told him and put the digger stained with blood on the silver plate.  
  
"Are you done, my lord?" Faonor dared to ask before he left the room.  
  
"Unfortunately no, there is still something left to do. But I do not need your help anymore. You are free to go!" Legolas told him.  
  
Faonor nodded and left the room as quick as possible. In the hall he hesitated for a brief moment because those gray eyes full of terror haunted his otherwise peaceful minds. He heard the key in the lock turned and menacing silence followed. Faonor could still sense pain and fear that had pushed Vesper into darkness. Faonor almost ran away from the hall.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vesper finally opened her eyes. She was floating somewhere for a long time. There was this odd sensation of stinging in her right arm but it subdued in time. Strange. Did something happened to her? Where was she?  
  
She was astonished to find herself wrapped in Legolas arms and his hand was tenderly caressing her face. She felt his gentle touch as his finger was following the shape of her eye-brows.  
  
"Do you feel better?" Legolas sounded and looked concerned.  
  
"I think so, thank you," Vesper answered while drowning in the depths of his blue eyes.  
  
"I am glad to hear that," without any warning the Elf placed countless light kisses down her neck. She stiffened but relaxed in a second. It felt so good.  
  
But something started to bother her - a sense of some blurred memories or flashbacks with strange pictures from her nightmare. Vesper couldn't recall how she ended in the bed with Legolas. Riding through the night, feeling of exhaustion and the great trees around her. Then - blank. Absolutely blank page of her memory. She was very confused - her arm was in pain. Did she fall off her horse and Legolas saved her? One of her sleeves was missing so she had probably hurt herself and they took care of her wound.  
  
Vesper was trying to gather her dispersed thoughts and arrange her bits and shreds of memory in some kind of possible picture but she failed. Because that was the very moment the fair Elf had chosen to claim her mouth.  
  
The touch of Legolas' lips on her lips was distracting and she almost forgot to breathe too. Vesper lifted her sound hand and ran her fingers down his cheek. His skin was silken and cool. At least cooler than hers.  
  
Legolas freed her lips and smiled at her. He couldn't ignore the dreamy expression on her face.  
  
A smile to die for, Vesper didn't feel the bed beneath her. As she would be light as a feather. She was bewitched in a second. Vesper thought that she should ask him what happened.  
  
But Legolas was faster. He lowered his head and kissed her intended question away. The spell was working, he finally remembered. He must not allow himself to be carried away. Although this mortal girl had luscious lips that occupied him for a while. So that he forgot about the spell. He had to be careful.  
  
Vesper was overpowered by the sensation and she felt fever crawling up her spine and setting her body on fire.  
  
If this is dream, please don't end, please don't end, she sent her pleas to the mighty and only one.  
  
Legolas tried to take off his shirt and while dragging it off he tore his clothes. Vesper gasped in shock as she saw his tattered chest.  
  
"Oh my!" It hit Legolas how sorry Vesper felt for him and how much pain gave her the look at his raw scars.  
  
Vesper trusted him with her own life - not that it was worth anything but it felt good.  
  
"It will be all right," he stroked her hair in solace. The Light, don't forget about the Light, Legolas heard the voice in his head again. Her injured arm was resting on his shoulder so that he was able to see the words he had cut in her skin.  
  
"Vesper is your end," words were echoing in the Elf's mind. To remember why he is here and why she is here.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"DAVOUR TEARS - THE STREAM WILL BLOOM FROM HEART TOREN IN DESPAIR. AND LIGHT SHALL BE YOURS."  
  
Legolas moaned as sharp pain came along with the words of the prophecy. It is the time.  
  
"What is wrong?," Vesper said as his slender but strong fingers slid around her wrists and held her too tight.  
  
"Nothing is wrong. It is just time." Legolas switched their position. Now he could see her face as Vesper was laying beneath him.  
  
"You are hurting me," said Vesper. Her wrists started to ache.  
  
Legolas didn't answer. As their eyes met and held, she saw ice appear in his blue eyes.  
  
"You hurt me!" her eyes grew wider in recognition of the past events.  
  
"I did what had to be done," he retorted. Legolas was to touch her face but Vesper dodged.  
  
She recollected everything what had happened and was eager to get out of his hold. But his arms captured her even before she tried to escape. Like he could predict her thoughts.  
  
"You have to accept that I cannot let you go," Legolas smiled in sad mockery.  
  
He felt her racing heart and her thoughts that were fluttering around her head like wild captured birds in a cage.  
  
Cold fear crawl up into Vesper's heart as she saw Legolas' eyes roam over her in strange way. She tried to beg him to stop looking her like that but her mouths were dry and the words died in her throat.  
  
But inside her head she was screaming NO PLEASE NO PLEASE NO. It hit her that she will die in this agony.  
  
Legolas pinned her wrists above her head with one hand and crushed his mouths on her. That forced kiss was rough and brutal. It bruised her lips with sudden force.  
  
He continued mercilessly and with his free hand he tore Vesper's dress away. She felt his cool body covering her from head to toes.  
  
"Please not like that. Not like that,..." she whispered in cracked voice.  
  
Legolas ignored her words and claimed her mouths again. Vesper turned her head to avoid his lips, but he grabbed her hair and held her still. Then he kissed her. It was bitter kiss.  
  
"I will make you cry," he whispered in her ears and pressed a small kiss on the top of her earlobe. His hands travelled down her body and Vesper was dying of shame. How could he *touch* her like that? How could an absolutely good and kind being change so much and became so cruel? Faint voice echoed in her frozen body.  
  
Legolas was determined to break this fragile human form and devour the light he wanted.  
  
Vesper noticed the long-forgotten feeling of stinging behind her eyes. "Legolas please don't, don't..." she managed to say in thin voice.  
  
His merciless eyes were firmly locked on her. When he met her gaze, he smiled at her and lightly kissed her dry lips.  
  
Vesper turned her head to avoid the sight of the beautiful creature that was forcing her into something so low and impure. What hurt her even more than Legolas claiming her unwilling body and brutal kissing her was that he could be so tender and gentle.  
  
Sharp pain invaded her body and she opened her mouth in mute scream. It subdued to the dull and engulfing pain. She felt tears gathering in the corners of her eyes.  
  
How could an Elf, that personification of good, cause her so much suffering and pain? Vesper felt dirty and ashamed as she felt their bodies stuck together with sweat. He was moaning in her skin and that was the moment when Legolas successfully smashed all of her fragile hopes for better life.  
  
Is something is enough powerful and evil to transform an ethereal being of light into flesh craving monster what can she hope for? The Elf she thought she had found safety and brighter future in his arms. The Elf that kissed her so gently was now raping her. Yes. Raping her, she repeated her words.  
  
And what struck her even deeper was that Legolas looked so innocent and untouched. And at the same time he was scaring her for ever.  
  
Vesper wanted to run away, to bloc her ears from his moans of perverted pleasures. She turned her head in the pillows to hide from his fair and gentle features coloured with dark passion.  
  
She lay there lifeless while Legolas continued his ministrations until he was relieved. He glanced over the still girl beneath him. Her warm body was flushed in shame and sweat, her hair were stuck to her pale skin. The light was so bright in her clear eyes. But he noticed her wet eyes. It was a matter of few moments.  
  
Legolas leaned and pressed a painfully gentle kiss on her soft lips. "Are you in pain?" he asked in tender voice. It was the cruellest thing that he did to Vesper. She closed her eyes in surrender and disgust.  
  
"Open those beautiful eyes," Legolas whispered and nibbled her ear.  
  
Vesper was quiet, her heart was torn apart and two crystal tears came from her shut eyes. They slowly escaped her closed eyes and were to slide down her cheeks.  
  
Legolas noticed that with dark satisfaction and he pressed his lips on her eyes and licked her tears away. He savoured the sweet and bitter taste and smiled. It was more of an evil grin than smile.  
  
Sauron was right in one thing - these mortals were so pathetically fragile - Vesper was young but scared for ever so her life was ruined before it had begun properly. And what is the use of Nienna's gift? And the prophecy said she was men's only hope? Well, farewell men of Gondor. Legolas grinned and his fair face looked malicious.  
  
But when Vesper opened her eyes, they were blank and empty. Her face was paler than the snow on the Misty mountains. He felt the urge to pat her like some hurt and scared bird.  
  
"It is all over," Legolas said softly as he turned his piercing blue gaze on her.  
  
Looking up into Legolas' eyes, she did the only thing she could.  
  
"I know." Vesper said before the darkness engulfed her.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	8. I Will Never Leave the Woods that Bore M...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except few twisted ideas and mistakes ;)  
  
Plus *big thanks* to *musicgrl*, *Andmetwen*, *tbris* for your reviews and that you stuck with me for awhile :)  
  
About rating - I rated it R because I wasn't sure which rate to choose so I did the highest. About evil Legolas - I wanted Legolas strong and evil at least in one fic. Plus I don't like men from Middle earth, except Aragorn.  
  
***************************************************************  
  
I WILL NEVER LEAVE THE WOODS THAT BORE ME FOR OUR DAYS ARE NOT ENDING AND OUR YEARS NOT FAILING  
  
(LOtR, III p.280, lines changed by *me* to suit my, er ..., elf's dark purpose)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
Sauron was right in one thing - these mortals were so pathetically fragile - Vesper was young but scared for ever so her life was ruined before it had begun properly. And what is the use of Nienna's gift? And the prophecy said she was men's only hope? Well, farewell men of Gondor. Legolas grinned and his fair face looked malicious.  
  
But when Vesper opened her eyes, they were blank and empty. Her face was paler than the snow on the Misty mountains. He felt the urge to pat her like some hurt and scared bird.  
  
"It is all over," Legolas said softly as he turned his piercing blue gaze on her.  
  
Looking up into Legolas' eyes, she did the only thing she could.  
  
"I know." Vesper said before the darkness engulfed her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas dressed himself and left unconscious Vesper in the bed. He cover her with the sheets and blew out the few candles.  
  
He called Faonor and gave him instructions to keep Vesper in that chamber locked. He was the only one allowed to enter the room and bring her clothes, food and anything she needed.  
  
"Do not tell anyone," Legolas told him. "The other Elves wouldn't understand. Sometimes great sacrifice is needed to revive grandeur of people. Even pain and suffer. But they couldn't take it. So I did it for us. It is enough that we know. So swear that no word will ever escaped your mouth." The look of his blue eyes was intense and butning.  
  
Faonor put his hand above his heart and swore to his lord that the secret would be safe with him. For ever.  
  
The dark prince nodded his head in acceptance and left the other Elf alone in the room.  
  
Legolas went outside and walked through the still and silver wood as the stars above his head started to fade in the hint of the sunrise.  
  
Legolas was standing on the small hill near the woods' edge. The sun was rising. As the first rays touched him he felt so alive. And powerful.  
  
It struck him. His senses became so intense as humans. The blood in his veins ran faster than ever, his skin was warmer, his muscles more visible and his gaze sharper.  
  
Legolas pulled his sword and raised it in front of him. The blade gleamed in the early sun and it unleashed Elf's strengths. He practised with his sword that he now preferred to his bow.  
  
Legolas practised till his body was covered with sweat and his muscles aching from the intense practice. He felt so alive. This was real. Not some sissy Valinor city with Valars that kept Elves for their personal amusement.  
  
He, Legolas Greenleaf, the saviour of the Elves and now the only lord of the Middle Earth was mightier than anyone in the flow of history. He can do whatever he wants. He is beyond any laws and rules. He is the chosen one.  
  
He felt fiery power rushing through his body. Like he would devoured not only the divine light but also human intensity of perception. His blood was burning and his senses were so sharp that the sounds around him were almost a noise to his ears.  
  
He openly admitted to himself that he still craved the mortal girl. Vesper was completely under his control and also the only female in the Middle earth that could satisfy his needs. Because he was aware that no she-elf would sate his desires, strange and weird to elvish folk.  
  
Legolas felt powerful - every single fibre in his body was loaded with pure force that threatened to burst him. He felt that he could rip some men's throats open if they would be foolish enough to rebel - because there were still some men hiding in the East. He didn't care for them. He would tell his lords to kill any man they meet in the Middle earth. And make no exception.  
  
He was a true ruler to the Middle earth. It was all because of him. The Elf that caused the ruin of the Men. The One that have brought the Elves to the new era and restored the grandeur of the Elves - the Second age of the Firstborns.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Vesper opened her eyes and thought that it all was just a dream, nothing but a bad dream. But when she wanted to leave the bed she noticed her naked and bruised body. Dull pain brought her memories before her eyes. Dizziness covered her and she leaned back to the pillows.  
  
"No, no, no, NO!" she tried desperately to deny what happened to her last night. She dug her head under the pillows, shut her eyes tight and closed her ears with her scratched hands. But nothing helped her to shut her recollection of the previous night. She smelt of him.  
  
His essence was printed in every single inch of her marred skin. Even the sheets carried that smell. So subtle yet so unavoidable. Bright and woodsy and cold and evil at the same time. It felt like a hard, unexpected blow with the fist in her abdomen. Her stomach turned and she almost threw up there in the bed.  
  
Knock on the wooden door and then opening interrupted her misery. Vesper pulled her blanked up to her neck and wrapped herself in it as they would offer her some kind of the protection against the intruder.  
  
Faonor's steady gaze met a pair of weary and scared gray eyes in the pale and blank face.  
  
"Good morning," he greeted her and put the plate with food and the jar of water on the small table by the window. She didn't give him any sign except that she wrapped blanket firmly around her shoulders.  
  
"I brought you some food and fresh clothes. The bath is also ready," he informed her. He felt her despair, pain and surrender. He took a glimpse of her bare skin and noticed raw scars and bruises everywhere. He lowered his head in guilt - he knew that price for their survival must be high. He knew that he could never gather enough courage and strength to ask his lord what had he done to her to save them. Faonor hoped for the sake of their future that the price wasn't too high. But deep in his heart he knew that it was.  
  
Vesper stared at him and didn't respond if she understood his words. He hesitated for a brif moment, then he turned and left her alone in the locked room.  
  
She caught word "bath". She needed water to wash and be clean again. The water was rather cold but she climbed into the bath and rubbed her skin till it gained red marks because her moves were so harsh and hasty.  
  
Then she put on her fresh clothes with her trembling hands and slid down the wall in the corner by the window. She trembled uncontrollably all over and wrapped her arms around her bruised shoulders.  
  
Vesper stayed in that corner so long that she lost her track of time. She kept repeating words "It's a bad dream, nothing but a dream, it did not happen, it did not happen" and swinging in slow but steady motion.  
  
In the evening Faonor came again and changed the sheets. Vesper was still swinging and didn't even notice his presence. He took the plate with the untouched food and left her without saying anything. There were no words of compassion that wouldn't sound like a cruel mockery to her ears.  
  
Later, when the darkness claimed its dominance over the evening, Vesper climbed into the bed and tried to get some sleep in effort to forget and to keep the haunting memories at bay.  
  
***********************************************************************  
***********************************************************************  
  
The next day Faonor found her in the bed, cuddled like a small child.  
  
"Had the Men of Gondor left the Middle earth yet?" her blank and quiet voice took him by surprise. He thought that she was still sleeping.  
  
"Indeed they had, my lady," he answered. "Prince and some of our bravest warriors went to Gondor to control Men while leaving for the Islands."  
  
"Then why am I still here? I belong on the board of those ships," she said this more to herself than Faonor.  
  
"I do not know, my lady," he softly responded.  
  
She refused to eat so they put some kind of potion in her water to keep her strengths. Faonor had noticed that Vesper was fading from day to day, getting paler and almost transparent. Vesper stayed in bed for almost a week. No one came to visit her except Faonor that brought her the food and clothes she needed. After a week she looked more etheric than every Elf he knew.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas watched with strange feeling how the last ships with the token of silver star and tree disappeared even from his sight beyond the horizon. The White city of Gondor was like exterminated. And indeed it was.  
  
The Elves checked every house and find nothing but the things that men left because they didn't want them or didn't need them.  
  
A weird and uncomfortable sensation crawled up his spine as he stood in the King's hall. Silence was mixed with the rays of sun that played along the marble floor. Even the whisper of ages that passed long ago into the shadows of the time disappeared. The city has perished. It was nothing more but a great pile of fine stone blocks.  
  
Legolas took one last glance of the great hall and left the place. The fangs of time had already started their job.  
  
In a couple of thousands years the memory of the men that once ruled the Middle earth shall fade into forgotten legends.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"I heard something that might take your interest, my lord," one of his warriors told Legolas.  
  
"Yes?" Legolas asked. Did Aragorn left him a note? He doubted but with these mortals you never know.  
  
"It seemed that there was a dwarf in king's assembly and he took off with the king. I never heard of a dwarf that would leave the mines of the Middle earth freely. They must be mistaken," the Elf chuckled in melodic voice.  
  
Legolas got this dreamy look on his face and said in soft voice.  
  
" Indeed, they are not mistaken. It was Gimli, son of Gloin. Great warrior and true friend to those who are worthy." The elves looked surprised but their attention was soon redirected to the messenger that flew through the wood.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
The messenger brought Legolas the message that the remains of the Easterlings that refused to leave to the Islands were grouping to fight with the Elves. They even killed few of the Elvish scouts that were told to scan the land and bring reports.  
  
Legolas put a dark smile on his face and gathered his best warriors. Fierceness spread over his heart. He wanted to punish the men and slay them.  
  
Elvish host flew through the country and in few days arrived in the East to the gate of the city that held Easterlings within its gray walls.  
  
Easterlings were surprised at their small number and attacked the host at once. Legolas dismounted his horse and stood alone against two dozens of his foes that grinned at him and he felt their lust for his blood.  
  
"Kill the Elf, rip his throat open," they snarled. Legolas could see nothing but sharp hatred in their dark eyes.  
  
He remained still, his hair were waving in the soft breeze, his fair face was dangerously bright, a small smile played on his lips. Easterlings became enraged at the sight of the Elf that evidently mocked their skills. One against three dozens of cruellest and strongest warriors?  
  
With strange war cries the men ran toward him. Legolas lifted his blade in the anticipation of the attack. From the other side more men came to massacre his host.  
  
Legolas fought with pure passion - his moves were swift and his blows were heavy. His heart was racing, sweat stuck his clothes to his hot skin and his muscles protested against the diabolical rhythm in which he drove his steel deep in men's flesh. After he slain the last of his foes Legolas looked around. There were only dead bodies on the ground and his clothes were covered with blood.  
  
He had a small scar on his hand and a cut on his upper lip. He didn't dodge and one man managed to strike him across his face. He wiped the warm blood away and licked the rest. Then he looked at the man and grinned.  
  
"Elvish blood for you and human head for me," Legolas said as he beheaded the man in one swift move with the sharp blade.  
  
Also his warriors fought well, they had slain the remains of the east army and were now standing around their leader.  
  
"Let's gather the bodies together and burn them. Their corpses shall not get to rotten on this field," Legolas told them and they started the work that gave them much discomfort. After some hours they set the big pile in fire.  
  
"We gain the victory. Let's return," Legolas announced to his warriors and mounted his horse. They followed him. They watched another empty city and the big fire that was consuming mortals' corpses.  
  
"The Middle Earth is truly ours," he said and never looked back.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After the victory over Easterlings Legolas came back to Greenwood and called for Faonor.  
  
"How is my guest?" he asked Faonor.  
  
"She refuses the food, but I dared to bring her some strength potion, mixed in water to keep her well," Faonor answered in quiet voice.  
  
"Thank you, Faonor. I appreciate your concern. I will go to visit her now, you can go and get your rest."  
  
Faonor said "good night" to his lord and left the room.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas didn't care to change his clothes. It was more than a week when he saw her, touched her and hurt her. His skin was stinging in want of touching her skin. He was clearly aware that she became his addiction and obsession but he gladly gave in the temptation. he is powerful - he can do whatever he wants and with whom he wants. Nothing can stop him. There are no limitation to his will.  
  
With the determinate steps he was headed to the Vesper's room. He unlocked the door and came in.  
  
"Greeting to the last human in the Middle earth," he told her as he entered the chamber illuminated in scanty light.  
  
Vesper was standing by the window looking at the great silver moon. His voice tore her fragile peace and she froze in horror. The reality she was trying to escape from scattered her thin defence and got her in the paws.  
  
"Did you miss me?" he asked like a concerned friend. Vesper didn't move nor say anything.  
  
Legolas came to her and pulled her in his arms. She was like a doll in his grip, lifeless and obeying. She didn't even try to resist as the Elf smashed his mouths on her. She tasted the metallic scent of blood and then tried to pull her lips away.  
  
"Cuts, bruises and blood make you feel so alive," Legolas said as he finally withdrew his mouth. He smelled of fight, ashes and wood. He had bruised upper lip and his hair were messy. A true warrior.  
  
He let his fingertips gliding over Vesper's bare shoulders and her back. With his other hand Legolas tugged her dress off her body. Fresh night air made her flesh shiver. Legolas held her in his arms and pushed her in the direction of the bed. Vesper was still like paralysed - it didn't fell real. This can not happen again. They landed on the silken sheets and Legolas' weight pressed her into the soft bed.  
  
He was still fully dressed and the rough material of his combat clothes rubbed her skin.  
  
//All her pleas to stop this humiliation and twisted tenderness echoed within her head but her lips remained wordless. What use would be of her weak pleas? The Elf will never stopped. Why should she rebel? She was a mere tool to him. It didn't matter to anyone what he did to her or with her. Vesper abandoned all of her hopes in the night when he mercilessly claimed her body. She secretly hoped that this night Legolas would just finish her because he had frequently forgotten how strong he was and hurt her more than he wanted.  
  
Vesper turned her face in the pillow and closed her eyes while Legolas moved inside her body. It lasted few days but then that obedience started to irritate him. First he tried to incase the amount of pain that made her moan or cry.  
  
But his great torture was when he decided to be tender with her. The Elf used all of his skills to mingle pain with twisted pleasure. That was the key that forced Vesper to feel with the hateful intensity what Legolas did to her. //  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After his arrival from the victory over the Easterlings Legolas ruled the Middle earth during the day, visited his people and rejoice at the improvement that happened because of the Elvish domination.  
  
Elves admired him and had completely forgotten how they gained the Middle earth. Only Faonor knew what kind of secret dwelled behind the wooden doors in Legolas' quarters. During the nights Legolas couldn't and wouldn't resist the temptation and came to her room and took what he craved for.  
  
It made him alive just like the fight did. But there were no more foes to conquer in the Middle earth so he devoted all of his passion to torture vesper subtly.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas unlocked her doors and entered the room. Vesper was sitting on the floor by the window and didn't even turn her head as he approached her.  
  
Legolas seized Vesper by the arm and dragged her to her feet, he turned her face towards him, and kissed her lips, gently at first, then more firmly. She didn't move. She didn't move even when she became aware that Legolas had begun to tug off her dress. Then the elf flung Vesper down onto bed and covered her with his larger frame.  
  
Legolas took his shirt off and unbuckled his waist. His fingers tangled in Vesper's long hair and held her still while his hand roamed freely over the pale skin marred with faded scars and bruises. All the art of his own hand.  
  
He kissed her fiercely, but Vesper did not move a muscle in response. Only her face was turned in the pillows to avoid his gaze. She was laying beneath him as a broken doll without minds of her own. Then he held Vesper's head still so that she couldn't turn aside.  
  
Then Legolas kissed her lips gently again and she still didn't move. His tongue slid in her mouth. Legolas felt silent rage building inside of him. He never liked this kind of surrender. He wanted her fighting and broken at the end. And then he had his pleasure.  
  
Legolas broke their kiss and took her wrists. He pinned them above her head and grabbed her hip so hard that he bruised her skin. But then the Elf kissed the top of her ear in an oddly tender way.  
  
Vesper felt a shiver course through her body and it wasn't an unpleasant one. Then Legolas kissed her neck and moved down, past her collarbone, caressing her skin with his tongue. Soft gasps escaped from her lips as Legolas continued his ministrations.  
  
When Legolas felt her ready, he entered her body in painfully slow movement while gently caressing her cheek with cool fingers. She clenched her fingers around the sheets when he started pounding in her.  
  
Vesper jerked as the Elf sank his teeth in her tender flesh on her shoulder. He bit harder and she let a small cry of sudden pain. She was to much aware of his body inside her.  
  
"Ssssh," he murmured softly in her ear, his warm breath caressing her skin.  
  
"You want that. You came to me on your free will. You know you did... no man or woman can resist an Elf...... It hurt but with every thrust I made you crave more..... Not many mortals experienced something like that..."  
  
"I never asked for this... it was you who forced me..." Vesper said. She wanted to resist. To oppose him.  
  
His body tensed at her words while their skin was growing hotter and slicker. Legolas pushed his length as deep into her as he could get. His pace got faster and Vesper squirmed beneath him.  
  
She felt pressure building inside of her and she couldn't prevent it. His knowing hands were touching her everywhere and his possessive mouths were muffling her moans. She hated him for his dark passion that made her hate herself also as she felt hateful pleasure shaking her body uncontrollably.  
  
"No matter what you say and how you resist, the truth is you find pleasure being impaled by an Elf," Legolas licked her earlobe and held still for a long moment. His words enraged her and Vesper tried to free herself. She helplessly pulled her wrists that his grip bruised her skin. Legolas was amused at her hopeless effort and chuckled.  
  
"You are a little elvish whore..." he whispered in her ear and drove himself deep, provoking a choked cry from her soft lips. "... Just as your mother was."  
  
Vesper froze, her entire body going rigid as shame and rage mixed with humiliation flooded through her and made her cheeks glow in fever. She closed her eyes in bitter torment and tried to hide her face in the pillows.  
  
As Legolas felt her pain, shame and despair and he licked her salty tears he claimed her once more before he reached his dark release. He came panting in her sweaty skin and rested on her surrendered body enjoying in his twisted satisfaction at her tarnished soul.  
  
How could he bring her such cruelty, when he looked so pure and good in the warm lights of the few candles? Was she doomed too? Doomed to be the object of his dark obsession?  
  
But the only answer Vesper had ever received was the silence of the night. 


	9. AUTHOR'S NOTE

Hi guys!  
  
Sorry for the delay. I have been recently working on *the last* chap and I get disturb *a lot*. /I have a bunch of my friends staying here with me/ So, I hope that I will post it in few days. :) 


	10. A Child of Dead Shadows shall Become a L...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except few twisted ideas and mistakes ;)  
  
*big thanks* to *musicgrl*, *Andmetwen*, *tbris* for your reviews and that you stuck with me for awhile :)  
  
plus: I got my first flame! (accused to be marysuish - ok, I admit that I'm twisted but not *SO* twisted! FLS!)  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok because this last chap is a bit longer I've decided to post it in two parts (otherwise would take too long)  
***************************************************************  
  
A CHILD OF DEAD SHADOWS SHALL BECOME A LIGHT (part 1)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
As Legolas felt her pain, shame and despair and he licked her salty tears he claimed her once more before he reached his dark release. He came panting in her sweaty skin and rested on her surrendered body enjoying in his twisted satisfaction at her tarnished soul.  
  
How could he bring her such cruelty, when he looked so pure and good in the warm lights of the few candles? Was she doomed too? Doomed to be the object of his dark obsession? And never find some peace.  
  
But the only answer Vesper had ever received was the silence of the night.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Morning brought new day - and the day was Vesper's battlefield - she tried to forget what happened the previous night. She spent whole day huddled in the corner by the window and hanging on the memories of her early childhood. How she used to listen the stories her mama was telling her and how father brought her Aldebaran, the most beautiful beast she has ever seen. They were a happy family.  
  
.......Until that day, the day when mother left them. Left her without a word. Destroyed their family for the love of the dark Elf. The Elf she died for. .......  
  
Elvish whore... harsh words said in sweet, melodic voice drove her crazy. They were echoing in her head, they grew louder and then sink into the mere whisper.  
  
"No, it is not me, it is not my mother, is it not my mother...it is not, it is not..." tears were running down her cheeks and she hid her face from the sunlight. She wished to be with her family. Dead like them.  
  
Legolas caught her words from afar and tensed for a brief moment. Then he mentally slapped himself and forced a mocking smile on his face. He can do what he wants. He is the chosen one.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As the time passed by, weeks matured to months, and Vesper wasn't sure how long had she been staying there in Greenwood. She lost her track of time. She lost many things. First her faith. Then her hope. Along with the pride. At last she lost her will to resist. Her keeper was satisfied as he saw that the light from her eyes was gone without a smallest trace. He could easily snap her slender neck in a breath. She would be thankful. But he didn't. he needed someone to make him fell alive.  
  
Because every night after the dusk Legolas came. At first he violently claimed her and left her soon after that like he would feel guilty watching her fresh bruises and cuts. Every now and than he showed strange and unwanted tenderness toward her. That was the part of her torture that Vesper could not get used to.  
  
Because cuts and bruises hurt and made her forget other things - him inside her body and his moans of pleasure in her slick skin.  
  
But soft kisses and his caressing hands made her forget who he was and who she was. And the words *elvish whore* echoed inside her head at every gentle touch he made.  
  
And even stranger things happened - like her body would adjust to Legolas' twisted ministration and when he didn't come she felt hateful weirdness. Like expectation what will happen next.  
  
Sometimes he still came with cruel tricks that made her tremble and revolt. He enjoyed and even more, he wasn't shy about showing her *how* much he enjoyed her.  
  
"You are a part of me now. A part of me that makes me feel alive. See, Elves are too fragile to survive such things, but you mortals can endure more - I can break you and use you but you will survive. That's a great thing. Maybe deep inside you are twisted and not so different from me. It must be in your blood - craving for Elves. Women in your family had this thing for Elves, didn't they? Your mother did, for sure." Then he kissed Vesper and wished her good night.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
That morning after the night like many before Vesper opened her eyes and blinked because of the bright light that shone on her bed.  
  
She stiffened as she realised that she wasn't alone. Legolas' head was still resting on her shoulders and his hands were wrapped around her waist in possessively manner.  
  
Vesper instinctively pushed him away and moved to the edge of the bed. She pulled the blanked around her thin body.  
  
Legolas lazily opened his blue eyes and smiled as he dragged her in his arms again.  
  
"Good morning. Did you sleep well? I did." He yawned and the golden locks of his hair made him look so innocent and neat. One would easily be mistaken that he is only young, fair and harmless Elf. One lock dangled on his face and he looked so boyish and vulnerable that Vesper held still for a few moments. Maybe it was all a nightmare.  
  
His blue eyes were sparkling in the morning sun, the curtains slowly waved in light breeze that was bringing the smell of flowers in the room and green woods were whispering.  
  
It was like she was trapped in some kind of dreams, nice dreams if she could completely forget past few months. Legolas was still looking at her and smiling. But Vesper's stomach was turning and she leaned on the pillow. She stayed still for couple of minutes and waited for Legolas to leave and let her go. Because he should be gone for hours. He always left while it was dark. Always. Even a sick routine is still a routine, she thought bitterly.  
  
Suddenly a sharp pain was tearing her in her abdomen, cramps that forced her to breath shallowly and cold sweat made her body slick.  
  
She let a cry of pain and grabbed the sheets as that could ease her pain. Legolas was surprised and let her go immediately.  
  
Then he frowned and looked at her. He saw her squirming body beside him and he straightened himself. He touched her shoulders when jolts of building pain went through her small body.  
  
"What is wrong?" Legolas asked her with sharp voice.  
  
"Pain ... burning pain ..." Vesper muttered and muffed her scream in the pillow. Her body was covered in cold sweat. Another strangled sound came from her throat, her hands still grabbing tightly for support, and she threw her head back onto the pillow. The pain was overwhelming. She felt like her body had been torn in two from the inside.  
  
Legolas felt her pain as he was holding her but it wasn't in his power to prevent it. That was odd. He sensed weird force inside her body, ancient and unique fighting to be set free. He didn't know how to heal mortals so he waited till her ache subdued and left her there.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Later he called Faonor and sent him to bring her whatever she needed. He came back and informed him that Vesper was sleeping. Legolas nodded and thought that maybe he did exhaust her too much. After all, he kept her there and used her during past months. He would go this night and check if she better. She was not supposed to die like that. Her destiny belongs to him only.  
  
Headache took him by surprise and he fell on his knees.  
  
"YOU SHOULD NOT BE A WEAK CREATURE, BE ASHAMED! DO NOT BE GOOD TO A FOE! BE AWARE, YOU ARE THE CHOSEN ONE. LET HER DIE IN BURNING PAIN." Strange words hit Elf's ears with sudden blow.  
  
Legolas felt something warm on his lip and he pressed his hand on that place. As he held his hand before eyes he saw his blood - it was dark red, almost black and smelled as ashes. He felt cold crawling up his spine but fiercely shook his head and stood up. He put his hand into the fountain full of clear water that washed blood away. He is strong - no voice shall ever bother him again or command him. If he wants to cure Vesper he will do that. And he will to that for his own pleasure.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Vesper suddenly woke up from her slumber because she felt sharp pain building in her abdomen, the same pain that attacked her in the morning and later disappeared as she welcomed sleep. She almost crawled to the window hoping that fresh air will make the pain go away.  
  
But the pain drew dark green circles before Vesper's eyes and strange buzzing filled her ears. In vain she was trying to stand up and go back to bed. She had to sit down immediately.  
  
The agony lasted less than quarter of hour but it exhausted her completely. She wanted to lie down in bed but her jelly-like legs didn't obey her. Vesper managed to pull herself to the wall and leaned her sweaty forehead to the cold stonewall.  
  
As the night came Legolas was walking to the Vesper's room. He was determined not to be concerned for her - he claims her every night and this one will be no exception. She belongs to him. All of her.  
  
When Legolas entered the room he found her sitting by the window and white as the first time he abused her.  
  
He sensed her physical pain and exhaustion that hit his every nerve. Never before did he feel such weariness as today. She didn't even care that he was here. She had darkish circles under her eyes and she sat there lifeless as a rug doll. But this time there was no satisfaction for him, because it wasn't him who induced that suffering.  
  
Legolas kneeled beside her and Vesper only raised her eyes to look at him - she didn't move. The Elf pressed his hand on her forehead and a slight, hardly noticeable frown was plastered across his fair face.  
  
Legolas put one of his hands under her knees and his other hand around her small shoulders and lifted her. She was so light. Vesper couldn't resist even if she wanted. He placed her on the pillows and held her face in his hands. The Elf carefully scanned every inch of her face, staring in her eyes for long moments. He couldn't find what was wrong. It wasn't him, he saw that. It had to be that weird force. Yet he was the most powerful being in this place. How could anyone be mightier than him? And why was this magic dwelling in her? She was weak.  
  
Vesper saw dime concern burning in his eyes as he leaned over her and stopped close to her face.  
  
Not tonight, she whispered inside her head. I cannot bare any more pain. She couldn't resist. She needed sleep, deep slumber to forget the pain. But he didn't care for that, she knew. She closed her eyes as if that could prevent the pain he was to induce to her.  
  
Vesper was waiting for his arms to grab her and his weight to pin her down and force her body into more pain. After unusually long moments she slowly lifted her heavy eyelids while she was struck with the recognition of being alone in the room. Legolas had disappeared without a word.  
  
And as the night grew on she thought that he would come back but he didn't come. A miracle.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
Down the corridor, in his room, Legolas was in vain trying to catch some sleep. It didn't come. He knew that something unknown and undefined crawled into the Greenwood the Great. And it had chosen Vesper. Was it trying to kill her? But why? He could do that himself. Or could through her the force endanger the Age of the Firstborns?  
  
After the restless night Legolas got up at the very first sign of pale dawn and he put on his clothes and went outside - it was time for his morning practice with the sword. Later, he decided, he would call Faonor and give him orders to find Gelion, one of the eldest Wooden elves that still dwelt in the Middle Earth. He knew she didn't like him and the magic he used to save the Elves. But she knew great deal of all kinds of magic.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"You called for me, my lord," Faonor came to the place were Legolas was practising.  
  
"I did, Faonor. Go and find Gelion, tell her that I want to talk to her. But no sooner than in the evening. Take her to Vesper before we meet. But Gelion has to swear that the secret is safe with her. Go now!"  
  
Faonor bowed and left his fair lord alone. He went past the trees and deeper into the wood. There was this great hall that was full of ancient books about everything - from the great music that was the beginning of everything to the history of Men and healing herbs.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Gelion I seek your help," Faonor burst in the great hall that was filled with thousands of books from the floor to the high ceiling.  
  
"And how can I help you?" asked tall and proud she-elf that was standing in front of the open window. She closed her book with graceful move and turned toward the younger elf with questioning gaze.  
  
"You are one of the oldest elves still dwelling in the Middle earth," Faonor had started his little speech.  
  
"You seek me because I am old?" she mildly mocked him. Faonor blushed in response.  
  
"Yes. No... You are skilled in history of cures and magic. Someone who has a great knowledge of the Men and can help mortals is immediately needed in king's quarters," Faonor tried to avoid her bright eyes that were of the deepest blue color. Eyes that had seen raises and declines of mighty kingdoms, wisdom of many centuries dwelt there. But her spirit was still young and playful. Faonor was waiting for her reaction and couldn't take his eyes of the fair she-elf.  
  
Gelion looked in the direction of the book-board and put the book she was holding away.  
  
"I will help your lord although I was and still am against his decisions. But I was born to help any living creature if I only can. Especially if the one in need is innocent mortal," Gelion answered in melodic yet blank voice.  
  
"So lead me," she came closer and looked in his eyes. The young Elf endured her steady gaze but was relieved as she looked in the direction of the door.  
  
"I will, my lady. But first, you must swear not to inform anyone on this matter," Faonor asked her in a little unsecured voice.  
  
"I swear I will not talk of the matter. But remember I am not the one that shall interfere with the destiny," a dark look could meant rage if someone would observed carefully.  
  
"Now lead me," she told him again in peaceful manner.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It might be morning or afternoon, Vesper thought as she opened her eyes. She was so tired, cramps finally subdued but she was soaked with sweat and wanted water. Cold water.  
  
Vesper pulled all of her remaining strengths to get out of bed and get some water from the jar that stood at the table near the window. She straightened herself and put her feet on the floor. The stone under her feet cooled her a bit and she made some unsure steps toward the table.  
  
She was trembling in fever as she grabbed the glass, filled it with water and drank it while some drops escaped her mouth and went down her neck.  
  
Cold water felt so good. But her legs gave up their obedience and in the next moment she hit the floor in slow motion.  
  
Whitish sparks shot before her eyes till darkness engulfed her.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gelion and Faonor walked to the great entrance and quietly passed numerous stone corridors and halls, until they finally made it to Legolas' chambers.  
  
Faonor was avoiding Gelion's gaze and he was to unlock her door when sudden although muffed scream scared him.  
  
"Make haste, make haste," Gelion yelled out and burst into the room. Her eyes grew wide with horror.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gellion kneeled down by the lithe unconscious body on the floor. She held Vesper's head in her hands and started quietly talking in elvish.  
  
Vesper heard some familiar voice from far above her. She was sleeping under the deep, dark and warm water where she felt almost comfortable. The place of peace she would never leave. Let her stay here. But the silence was broken with few words.  
  
"Vesper! Mellon h?n! my child Vesper!"  
  
Vesper's heart lightened and joy almost choked her as the tears of happiness filled her closed eyes. She opened her eyes, got up and carefully listened.  
  
"Vesper! Mellon h?n! Vesper!"  
  
She was this small girl in the green meadow playing that she is an elvish princess from her mother's fairytales and that her father, the great king shall give her a horse because she was so brave in the battle. She looked toward the great house at the edge of the meadow and started running.  
  
"Mama! Mama!" she felt fine wings sprung on her upper back and she jumped in the air and was flying to the light in front of her. All the windows in the house glittered in the warm light and she saw a person all lit with the light calling her to follow the light and come home.  
  
"Mama! Mama!"  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Faonor was kneeling beside Gelion and after long moments he finally saw Vesper's white lips moving, desperately trying to form few words.  
  
Then her eyelids slowly parted and revealed her grey blurred eyes. Her gaze cleared after some time and she looked at Gelion.  
  
Trace of bare whisper surprised Faonor but even his elvish hearing didn't catch all the words.  
  
"..... not ........" that was all he could understand.  
  
Gelion was still holding her hand on girl's forehead. Her eyes were sad, haunted with rage that was not usual for her race. Then she lifted Vesper and put her in the chair by the window. "Change the bed, Faonor. But first would you be so kind and go to my quarters where you will find my dresses and bring one here. And warm water! With few towels, don't forget that."  
  
Faonor obeyed her at once and in few moments he was back with water and dress and sheets. He changed the bed and stopped to see if he would be needed.  
  
Gelion laid Vesper down on the bed and looked at Faonor.  
  
"Thank you, but now I have to ask you to leave us alone," Gelion told him politely but determinately. He knew she wouldn't stand any objections. Faonor turned and left the room.  
  
Gelion soaked towel and undressed Vesper. She uncovered her body with pale skin marred with faded bruises and blackish marks. Her wrists were scared with ripe traces and rounded black marks where fingers were gripping her with excessive force. Her neck and shoulders had countless scars and spots, proofs of the Elf's dark passion. Her hips and tights bore even more bruises where he held her down.  
  
Gelion felt tears escaping her eyes because the sight of the tormented body struck her deeply. To incise so much pain to someone was beyond her perception.  
  
Vesper was convinced that the beautiful she-elf must revolt at the sight of her bruised and scared body. Therefore she turned her face into the pillow and shame burnt her cheeks as the she-elf cleaned her body with wet towel. She was gentle, afraid to cause any more pain. But Vesper tried to move away from her reach but she was not strong enough. Gelion sensed girl's discomfort and she put her hand on Vesper's feverish forehead.  
  
"Be not afraid. I come to help."  
  
Vesper let her finish her work and dress her. After that she said to Gelion in blank and surrendered voice.  
  
"I'm not afraid. I'm beyond any help." Saying that Vesper closed her eyes and seek oblivion in sleep. Gelion waited for some time to make sure that the girl in the bed was sleeping. Then she left the room with features that expressed great concern.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gelion went to her library and spent there the hours that were separating her from the meeting with Legolas in the evening.  
  
Faonor and Gelion were standing in the great hall of trees and waiting for their prince to arrive. Dark clad figure came as the sun was disappearing behind the golden hills. His face was glowing in the dying sunrays but his features were without any expression.  
  
He stopped in front of them and hailed. It was to be a peaceful evening. Warm breeze played with their hair and made their clothes wave like great wings. Leaves whispered to them the secrets of the woods and nightingale's soft song floated in the air.  
  
"What is wrong with her? What kind of wizardly chose her body to dwell there?" His voice was clear and still. Like it had nothing to do with him.  
  
That was exactly what Faonor was eager to know. But before he could get any knowledge about the matter Gelion asked him to leave. Before he could protest Gelion's stern gaze he had never seen before made him nod his head and leave as fast as he could. Now the two blond Elves were standing two steps apart, facing each other. Both of them blessed with the beauty of their race - but Legolas' beauty was now of a subtle predator. His eyes were glittering as the ice over the stream in cold winter sun. His posture was one of the warrior, still and danger, only his golden hair moving gracefully in the wind. Gelion was proud, her hair running down her shoulders as the silver stream. Her face was kind and tender, soft light shone there, but her eyes of deep blue were painted with wisdom of many ages she had seen. They were the eyes of a healer and philosopher.  
  
"Speak if you please, Gelion," Legolas said.  
  
"I have known you as a child, your father was so proud of you." She surprised Legolas with unexpected words. He saw her watching him. She wondered what made him change few months ago. What force corrupted one of the brightest souls she ever knew? How was such a good creature turned from the trusty friend and loyal son into cruel lord that like to induce pain? Not to Elves, no but to innocent mortal. And not just once to prevent the prophecy but several times. Vesper's memories haunted her for a brief moment - betrayal, shock, disbelief, weight pushing her down, force as of steel pinning her wrists and bruising her, sharp ache of impaling her body, touches that bruised her mercilessly and soft words that drove her insane.  
  
"That was long time ago. I'm a child no more. Did you find out what is wrong?" Legolas words were cold, matter-of-factual.  
  
"How could you do that to her? And for so long. It would be better just to kill her, at least more merciful." Gelion looked in his eyes that were of the deepest blue as hers.  
  
"I thought that my questions shall be answered not yours. But I was much mistaken. It is not up to you to understand - I respect your knowledge, but certain things are hard for souls like you to understand. If you wish to know - I was chosen to save us and I did. That's all that matters. But I had to sacrifice something and so did she. She came on her free will. And I had to break her to get the light and power. I succeed. From that time she belongs to me. She is a part of me. And with part of me I can do what I want. And now it is your turn to answer my question. What kind of wizardry is at work?"  
  
Gelion remained quiet for some time to gather her dispersed thoughts. Legolas had destroyed the good in him to save the Elves. But was it worth? Can they build their glory on someone else's misery and suffering? She didn't believe that.  
  
"It is the oldest and greatest wizardry of all - the magic of life," she told him in clear voice. "Vesper carries a child."  
  
It was like the air had frozen and the time had stopped at once. Nothing moved, not even the leaves.  
  
Legolas's eyes narrowed but his expression was still blank.  
  
"Can anything be done about that?" dry and cold words tore the silence around them.  
  
Gelion was struck but quickly recollected herself. "No. I don't know the wizardry strong enough. Mortal women cannot choose with whom they shall conceive as the mortals cannot end their life with a mere wish when the burden of life gets to heavy."  
  
"Vesper carries an elvish child. That had never happened in the history of the Middle earth. A mortal mother to give a birth to an immortal. Elvish children demand a lot of strengths, remember Fëanor and his mother? She was of our kin but carrying such a strong child exhausted her and she left her body. But mortal mother? The child will drain her before the birth."  
  
"The mortals die anyway. Sooner or later." Legolas stayed calm like the whole thing had nothing to do with him.  
  
Gelion bent her head to hide the disgust in her eyes. To be so cruel.then she looked at him.  
  
"I shall give her more potions to keep her strengths. As the child is growing he sucks more and more energy but she is too weak already and that's why she feels increasing pain. If she survives the birth she could recover. But I'm afraid for both of them. She won't last long." But she saw that the fair Elf wasn't listening to what she had said.  
  
"A child of an Elf and a mortal. Immortality combined with human intensity and passion in a perfect form. Born perfection," Legolas let his gaze wander behind the present. Then he bowed his head in realisation.  
  
"A fool, nothing but a fool I was. A chosen one, mighty one, oh yes, but chosen to be a mighty tool. Well. In vain my struggle." Sad smile played on his lips for a bit and showed Legolas' true face. Face that was loved by his father, his friends, the face Vesper trusted what it seemed now thousand years ago. But soon it vanished under cold words.  
  
"Do what you want to do." Legolas said and left her alone. He didn't ask how far was Vesper or how his child was. That filled her with rage. After all it was his child. Gelion watched him disappearing into the shadows and started to feel strange sympathy for him.  
  
*********************************************************************** 


	11. A Child of Dead Shadows shall Become a L...

Disclaimer: I own nothing except few twisted ideas, mistakes and yes, Faonor and Gelion are mine too. ;)  
  
***************************************************************  
  
A CHILD OF DEAD SHADOWS SHALL BECOME A LIGHT (part 2)  
  
**************************************************************  
  
"A child of an Elf and a mortal. Immortality combined with human intensity and passion in a perfect form. Born perfection," Legolas let his gaze wander behind the present. Then he bowed his head in realisation.  
  
"A fool, nothing but a fool I was. A chosen one, mighty one, oh yes, but chosen to be a mighty tool. Well. In vain my struggle." Sad smile played on his lips for a bit and showed Legolas' true face. Face that was loved by his father, his friends, the face Vesper trusted what it seemed now thousand years ago. But soon it vanished under cold words.  
  
"Do what you want to do." Legolas said and left her alone. He didn't ask how far was Vesper or how his child was. That filled her with rage. After all it was his child. Gelion watched him disappearing into the shadows and started to feel strange sympathy for him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas deserved no sympathy what so ever regarding what he had done in past few months, Gelion reminded herself as she walked back to the hall. But can she really condemn Legolas? Maybe he did all that because he thought that he was doing the right thing. She violently shook her head in disbelief - he knew that hurting Vesper was wrong and cruel, but he didn't stop.  
  
Well, what had been done could not be changed. There is no wizardry to turn the wheel of time back and change deeds. Now it is time to go and tell Vesper what happened to her. Gelion was walking to the Vesper's chamber.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
It was late in the night when the door opened and Gelion entered the room, she walked carefully to the bed and stopped there to see the pitiful mortal lying on the bed. Vesper heard soft steps and got up and sat on the bed to face him. Gelion was surprised to find her awake because she didn't know about Legolas' "routine".  
  
Vesper saw the fair she-elf and felt a little relieved. So no more pain tonight? At least the pain induced by him.  
  
"How do you feel?" asked Gelion the girl that was sitting on the edge of the bed and wearing her dress.  
  
"Better, I guess," Vesper answered in weary voice. "The pain ceased but I can feel that it will return. You know that something is wrong with me. That's why you came, isn't it?"  
  
Vesper's face was still pale and empty of all expressions. She would ask what was wrong but it seemed as the answer was not important. She thought that Gelion was his assistant like Faonor or something.  
  
"I'm not helping Legolas, I was just called to help you," Gelion guessed girl's thoughts. "Listen to what I have to say to you. I know why you have that searing pain."  
  
Vesper looked at her without the smallest expectation and even without a hint of curiosity. Like it didn't matter. Her dark hair cascaded around her shoulders and she had shadows under her eyes.  
  
"You carry a child. You carry an Elvish child and that happened for the first time in history. He is growing on your strengths, using your energy. That's why you feel pains and they might increase through the time," Gelion said while observing the girl in front of her.  
  
Not a line moved in Vesper's face. It took some time that words reached her minds and that she understood the meaning of them. Then a shiver coursed through her body. A child? An Elvish child? HIS child? HIS child growing inside of her weary body? Suddenly the images rose in her mind that brought back the feeling of his savage thrusts into her body, hard, sharp breaths when he poured his seed out inside her body, then the seed anchoring in her womb and cells splitting like warms or insects. And then that indefinite dark bundle growing, stretching her body, feeding on her energy, sucking her strength as a vampire. Vesper felt the intensifying heaviness in her abdomen as the thing would grow inside of her from minute to minute, claiming her body for its dark realm. Her stomach twisted in disgust and in a second Vesper was throwing up on the stone floor. Her whole body was rebelling against the perverted words she had just heard. Convulsions were shooting through her body and Gelion jumped to help her. She held Vesper's trembling body for as long as the spasms roamed through her. Finally the cramps abated. Gelion wanted to soothe Vesper and murmured soft words in Elvish. Vesper stiffed.  
  
"Stop! Don't talk like him! Stop! Stop!" girl's dreadful shriek surprised Gelion and she let Vesper go. She curled on the bed and hid her face in her hands.  
  
"Do something, help me please! I can't have this thing, I can't... can't... NO!" the rest was muffed by pillow where Vesper had buried her head. Gelion's heart was tearing at the sound of desperate and small voice. She quickly skimmed her eyes to wipe few tears away.  
  
"I'll come back with something for you to drink," then she left the room but she could still overhear what the girl said.  
  
"Let it be poisonous..."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
As the door closed behind Gelion Vesper started violently shaking her head and hitting bedpost with her clenched fists until she hurt her knuckles and they started to bleed.  
  
"No, no, no,...NOOO!" she was repeating words of denial in fever. "I'm not, I'm not, not,..." she kept saying louder until she was screaming in the empty room. then she was crying hard until she was too tired and felt back onto the pillows and panted into blankets.  
  
By the time Gelion returned Vesper was exhausted and she sank into bleak existence, but only for a few moments. Later one only had to look into her eyes to see sadness and rage that ached within her soul. Vesper regarded her body with revolt. "All good had passed long ago. It does not matter if I accept this, or not - I shall have to live and die with it."  
  
"I brought you potion that will help you to regain your strength! Drink please," Gelion gently placed Vesper's head in her lap and pressed the cup to girl's dry lips.  
  
"Please drink, it will do you good!"  
  
"No," Vesper said in a tortured whisper; her eyes hazed over with pain and sadness. "I refuse to exist like this."  
  
An overwhelming sense of sympathy and remorse washed through Gelion. "You will sleep after the potion," she told Vesper.  
  
To sleep and to forget, to forget if only for a moment. Sweet oblivion in sleep! Then Vesper obeyed Gelion and parted her lips to drink it all. She closed her eyes and welcomed slumber that soon claimed her.  
  
"Rest now," Gelion said quietly and closed the doors behind her. Gelion spent the night sitting under the great tree while listening to the wind that was playing with the leaves above her head. In the morning, at the dawn, she walked back to her library, meeting other Elves and she couldn't understand their happy faces, their bright eyes glowing in joy and peace, their melodic voices sounding as a clear stream in the rising sun. How come that they didn't sense great suffering in their middle? Did some great magic help Legolas after it had captured him in its dark webs? That was going on in Gelion's head as she was observing Elvish fair faces. Are they all under the spell? Had she been like them before she met Vesper yesterday, Gelion wondered. She knew that something strange was dwelling in Greenwood the Great before she was called. But it was just a hint - her keen senses should feel the agony so near her. And yet she hadn't felt. Maybe that had something to do with the scar, actually with fine lines on Vesper's arm that said something in ancient language even Gelion wasn't familiar with. Ancient force was at work here. Could she find something in her books? She should try at least, Gelion was discussing with herself. Then she saw Faonor and called him to follow her. He didn't ask her anything and she was grateful. After they had come to the library Gelion scanned the place to see if anyone was around, but no, they were alone.  
  
"Faonor, your lord Legolas and Vesper are to have a child." Gelion told him right away after she failed at finding suitable words to prepare him for the fact.  
  
Faonor was obviously struck with the news although he looked more pleased than shocked. He felt sorry for mortal girl and unspeakable things that she had to suffer but maybe from now everything would be like before.  
  
"The birth of his child will change him back," Faonor said with firm trust in his voice. "I know it sounds weird but he truly cares for her..."  
  
"And I thought that only the Men were the cruelest with the people they loved..." Gelion's words died on her lips.  
  
"I will make more potion, that's the only way to give a try in order to save her and child's life," she told Faonor and he bowed his head in acknowledgement. "And pray to the Valars that both of them will endure the pregnancy," Gelion added as an afterthought.  
  
"We are the only ones that know about the drama - let it stay that way," she finally spit the words and felt dirty. Hiding things and making them secret was not her way of solving matters but at the time being that was the only solution. Faonor didn't have any objections. "Others wouldn't understand. He is the chosen one. It is a hard and lonely job."  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
After the conversation spiced with Gelion's accusations Legolas mounted his horse and left the borders of Greenwood. He needed to be alone with the turmoil that was threatening to consume all the sanity he had left. Clad in dark clothes, with fire in his eyes and riding as a wind he was like a thunder running through the dark shadows and meadows lit with silver moonlight.  
  
He was running from himself although no speed was fast enough to leave his scattered soul behind. Images of the battle for Helm's Deep, journey of the Grey fellowship, Sauron's dungeons and fight with Aragorn were mixed into one bloody and confusing cluster. Suddenly his horse collapsed beneath the fiercely rider and Legolas hit the ground. As his face made contact with the rough surface of the rock Legolas almost sighed in relief. Physical pain helped to forget scars of the soul. The right side of his fair face was scratched and bleeding, stinging would be rather unbearable if he didn't welcome the ache in order to keep his twisted memories at bay.  
  
Legolas saw his horse covered with sweat and blood. Legolas felt stab in the place where his heart used to be at the sight of dying animal that was his companion for many years. He rose on his feet and approached the tormented beast then he caressed the beast's head with gently strokes and lowered his head whispering calming words in horse's ear. With a swift grip Legolas broke beast's elegant neck. Without a sound the great animal died while his eyes were still resting at Legolas. He stood there silently for few moments before he turned and walked away, dark haze blurring his vision. Legolas didn't see the river gleaming like silver in the moonlight, mirroring the starry sky above his head. He stopped by the river and let the searing pain overwhelmed his body - his ribs protested at every breath he made, therefore Legolas clenched his hands in fists that his nails bruised his skin. His breathing was rapid and shallow, headache blinding him, he felt burning inside his skull and blood streamed from his nose down his lips and mingling with the blood from his scratched cheek.  
  
"WHY?" he suddenly let a scream into the soundless night around him. Not even an echo answered him.  
  
"Why me? I helped with the ring, I fought Sauron, why playing games with me? I lost everything, my family, my friends, my pride, myself just to realize that I'm nothing but a tool, a puppet on the strings to Valars or Eru or someone. Damn Valars! I curse you from the bottom of my dead heart, I refuse being a tool, I'm a warrior and an Eldar. I shall not obey, shall not listen. Not anymore." His pulse was hammering like mad and his bruised ribs hurt.  
  
"I wish," Legolas knelt panting and tore his shirt off his body, exposing his ivory chest with scars to the moonlight, "that Sauron had time or will to finish me there in Barad Dur or to win!" Legolas produced silver dagger from his belt and incised long and numerous lines down his scar that represented what Sauron engraved on him. Cuts were deeper than the scar, pain roaring through his body, his hands covered with his own dark blood. Legolas felt sudden blow that knocked him down and the darkness claimed him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Few days passed but Legolas hadn't returned. Faonor was worried about the whereabouts of his lord and he asked Gelion what to do. She was far more concerned for Vesper's well-being.  
  
"Maybe he is checking the borders, there might be still some mortals or Orcs left," Gelion shrugged and returned her attention to the ancient book she was reading. "He would have told me and he would have taken some lords with him if that had been the reason of his disappearance. I can sense some strange vibrations that I cannot explain. It makes me nervous," Faonor finally admitted.  
  
Gelion frowned, a nervous Elf was something extremely rare to see.  
  
"He might need to spend some time alone to think, because there is *a lot* to think about," she answered to Faonor and Gelion sounded more sure than she really was because doubts started to raise in her minds. Other Elves took their lord's absence for granted and didn't worry. Because he was the chosen one, he had duties beyond their understanding. They lived in harmony and peace what more should they want?  
  
Gelion brought more potion to Vesper. She gave her stronger potion because the child was bringing more and more pain to his mother. More than once Gelion found Vesper slamming her head into the bedpost because of the pain. Other time Vesper was crying and yelling that she cannot have this thing. So Gelion mixed tranquilizing potion with the one for strength. That was why for the last three days Vesper spent her time between the deep slumber and being half awake just to have her potion. She have been using sleep for escape to the better world, spending her days lost in dreams and sometimes in nightmares waking up all sweaty and screaming.  
  
Vesper dreamt about her childhood - she was a girl again, playing in the rich grass in the meadows of the warm South. Father gave her a beautiful horse and she was riding through the fields, jumping over the streams and inhaling deeply when the wind brought the smell of salty air from the sea. She told her mama about the dreadful dreams she had about Elves.  
  
**********************************************************************  
  
"Silly isn't it? As the Elves could hurt anyone." Little girl was giggling while sitting next to her mother and reading books with beautiful pictures.  
  
"Silly indeed my child," said her mother and put a lock of Vesper's black hair behind her ear. She was smiling. Then she hugged her daughter and comforted her.  
  
"Let's make you some warm milk and then you can go back to bed. We are to have a company for the dinner tomorrow evening."  
  
Next day Vesper wake early and fresh. She was helping her mum when mama forced her to drink some bitter medicine while she was still half-asleep.  
  
"I'm not sick," Vesper was protesting. "I was to get up when you came!"  
  
"I know, child. But your child needs vitamins," mama kissed her cheeks gently.  
  
"Oh, yes, the baby," Vesper remembered. What about the memory of being just a little girl? Oh, another dreams, Vesper sighed. She had been dreaming a lot and sometimes her memories mingled with the pictures from her dreams or nightmares and stories from the books mama read her.  
  
"When Legolas returns we are going to settle everything for the wedding," mama was chopping carrots and they were sitting in the kitchen by the great fireplace. Wasn't she in her bedroom just few moments before? Oh, it must be the medicine that makes her so dizzy and sleepy, Vesper rubbed her eyes.  
  
"Do you thing that baby will look more like me or like him?" Vesper asked her. Mum was silent while thinking deeply.  
  
"I'm sure that the baby will look like you, well, except for the pointy ears. We can do nothing about that, can we," mama smiled and there was a big cake in front of her. "Here is the carrot cake Legolas likes the best, these Elves just love carrots!" Vesper giggled but when she saw the spreading dark outside the windows her smile disappeared. Vesper was little confused - it was getting dark outside but she got up just few minutes ago. How come?  
  
"Oh, baby, you were so tired because of that nightmare so I just left you sleeping, get dressed for the dinner, sweetie," mama reminded Vesper and gave her the dress.  
  
When she returned from her room there, in the dining room, were Aragorn and Gimli sitting around the table with her parents and Legolas was waiting for her at the stairs.  
  
"You came back," she hugged Aragorn and Gimli.  
  
"Well, it is your engagement, we couldn't miss that, could we? Arwen sends you her good wishes, she stayed with the twins," Aragorn smiled at her and kissed her forehead.  
  
"Congratulations, Vesper, you got a great guy, great for an Elf I mean," said the dwarf when she bent to hug him.  
  
"How are you?" Legolas asked her when he held her in his arms. His eyes were warm and loving.  
  
"Fine now that you have returned. But I had these horrible nightmares, you attacked me with this dagger and locked me in the room and... it's all right now," she sighed and leaned her head on his chest.  
  
"You are bleeding," Vesper cried when she saw big blood stain on his shirt.  
  
"I had to free myself again. Do not worry, I will heal soon and never leave you again. We will take care of our child," Legolas placed a tender kiss on her lips. The gentle breeze came through the open windows and soft glow of the sinking sun lit the room.  
  
"I'm so happy that the nightmare is finally over," Vesper sighed. She felt goodness and light radiating from the fair Elf's body.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
"Vesper, wake up, drink your potion, it will do you good," Gelion lifted girl's head and tried to make her open her eyes.  
  
"I will, mama, I will." Vesper was half-asleep when she drank her potion without looking at Gelion. Then she curled back in the bed.  
  
"Legolas is hurt. Where is he now?" that question left Gelion speechless.  
  
"He hasn't returned yet," she told Vesper. Vesper sighed and murmured something that sounded that he is probably looking for the crib for the child. Gelion suddenly realized that Vesper has been living in a fantasy world since last week. Maybe that is the best solution, she thought by herself. It seemed that in the alternative world Vesper loved her child deeply. That was going on for almost a month and Legolas didn't appear.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Then one day Legolas had simply returned, looking pale and weary as he would go to the Barlog's nest and back. He went straight to his chamber and slept for three days. Faonor was relieved to see his lord sound and alive although he had scars on his face.  
  
In the evening Legolas wake and took a cold bath. While eating his dinner he talked to Faonor. "I order you to help Gelion with the forming of a council like Elrond's was and with the governing when the time is ripe, promise me that you will obey my order," he looked in Faonor's loyal and surprised eyes.  
  
"Of course I shall, my lord. But why? Are you going somewhere?" he was confused.  
  
"Indeed I am when the time is right," he looked beyond Faonor.  
  
When Legolas was alone he closed his eyes for a moment, he had to stay determined and not to allow himself to get soften. The lines in his fair face mirrored dull torment and doubts that started after he had mutilated the token on his chest. He refused to go and see Vesper and neither he wanted to see the child when he would be delivered. Legolas had a plan to complete - when things were to complicated one has to make a clean cut. Without any remorse or guilt. Clean cut.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
At the same time Vesper woke up screaming - she dreamt about Legolas only this time he had fire instead of his eyes, his fair face was covered with dark blood, his sharp teeth were tearing the tender skin on her throat and he was drinking blood from her veins. Gelion who had been sleeping in the next room since first nightmare ran to the room and tried to calm her down with soothing words. She was afraid that Vesper could not endure any longer. Next day Gelion helped Vesper with a bath.  
  
Sitting in a bath Vesper couldn't avoid seeing the curve of her abdomen and she touched her body with disgust. A stranger within her body, feeding on her. Will it look like him, subtle cruelty in the form of perfection? His child. Her child. Their child. A child. Thinking about the thing in the term of child was dangerously. It was risky to carry an immortal child, she heard from Gelion. But Vesper didn't care. She was tired, so tired.  
  
"You have three months left, but the child might come earlier because you are exhausted," Gelion explained her when she wrapped her in huge soft sheet. Vesper tore her eyes away from her body and only wished to escape into sleep. She longed for the deep sleep dreaming.  
  
But during the same night pain in her abdomen ended her escape and wake her up. Vesper knew at once that she would give birth.  
  
"It's time," Gelion said as she hurried to her room. She called for Faonor and he came immediately, more nervous than ever. They lit numerous candles and held Vesper as she was hitting the bedpost with her hands that were already bleeding because of the strong blows.  
  
"It is the hour of dead shadows," Faonor told Gelion as he caught mists and dark outside the window.  
  
"Well, the child wants to come, so let's help him and pray that both of them will be all right," she said to Faonor and tied Vesper's hands not to hurt herself anymore. Vesper let a cry escape her throat as the searing pain threatened to tear her body in two from the inside. Her vision was blurred and with her tied hands she was grabbing for support. Gelion had no potion to help because the contractions were too early and too strong. All she could do now was to wait that the child sucked the last drops of his mother's strength and then he would be forced to enter the world and leave his mother's body. Gelion put cold cloth on Vesper's feverish forehead.  
  
"It is too early," Vesper whispered between two contractions. "Will child be all right?"  
  
Gelion was surprised - during the whole time she knew how much was this child burden to the mortal girl, but in the hour of the greatest suffering she asked *how is the child*.  
  
"It will be fine, just try to save some strength for the final push," Gelion caressed Vesper's damp hair. The pain covered Vesper's skin with cold sweat and stuck her hair to her face. Then the contractions were back and feeling of tearing her body apart made Vesper scream although she tried to muff her cry. She arched and inhaled sharply. Gelion tried to gently push her down but new strength was running in Veper's veins and she had to ask for Faonor's help. When the pain subdued for a brief moment Vesper exhausted slipped into the pillows.  
  
"I feel like I'm dying," Vesper said quietly in weary and cracked voice, using all of her power to fight against the unconsciousness that was trying to suck her in the dark valley.  
  
"Just for a few moments, it will be over soon," Gelion was comforting her but she couldn't hide the concern in her voice. "Then you will gain your strength back, you will see the child and everything will be all right again."  
  
Vesper squirmed as another contraction roared through her body. She couldn't cry anymore because she was too tired, feeling too weary even to breathe.  
  
She fainted and Gelion yelped for the cold cloth and Faonor brought it to her. Then the she-elf wiped girl's face to get Vesper back.  
  
"Don't surrender now, push and breathe," Gelion held her hand on Vesper's hot forehead. Vesper couldn't even open her heavy eyelids so she just lay there limp and lifeless. She saw her mama coming through the door and she sat down by her side.  
  
"Mama, I can't bear this any longer, it hurts so much, I can't," Vesper let the tears escape her eyes.  
  
"You are crying again, you haven't cry after father died," mother said and kissed Vesper's cheeks.  
  
"I will help you, I will give you some my strength derived from my sadness and despair but you will feel cold... But we have to save a child. Because he is the child promised, the child born in the hour of dead shadows that shall become a light and make the Tree bloom in silver and white for all the peoples of Arda. Breathe!" mother yelled in loud voice that made the glass break and all the windows opened and the room was lit with the brightest silver light ever seen.  
  
Gelion and Faonor felt cold stream of air spinning around them and Vesper's skin was cooling down, fever was gone.  
  
"Push!" Gelion told Vesper and held her hands firmly. Vesper pushed.  
  
She gasped and crimson light exploded in front of her eyes. Then a strong yet clear and melodic voice was heard in the room. The child was born. His crying was heard among the singing of the birds before the dark was vaporising into twilight that was promising new dawn to be born.  
  
Gelion took care of the child and his mother and then she lifted him and wrapped him in a white sheet. "A hope has come to us," she said in quite voice and put him in Vesper's arms. She had just gained her consciousness and hugged the child with trembling hands. The child nestled his small head covered with fine golden hair in the soft curve of Vesper's neck and collarbone. A single tear slit down her cheek as she touched baby's warm and silky skin. She skimmed his golden locks and saw tiny but perfect pointy ears. She froze for a moment but then she gently ran her finger down his ear. Baby's skin was warmer than her and suddenly he looked at her and two grey gazes were locked for long moments, before baby leant his head back on his mother's skin.  
  
Gelion and Faonor were startled, they were just standing still and drinking the glorious sight in front of them. They both thought that this was the most majestic scene they had ever witnessed in the long course of their immortal life.  
  
The child was breathing evenly and he fell asleep in his mother's arms. Then both Elves finally tore their eyes away and Gelion stepped to the bed to cover Vesper and her child with warm blanket and smiled. Vesper's eyes were closing, she had spent last drops of her strength.  
  
"Sleep, Vesper, we will leave you alone, you need some rest. I'm going to bring you something warm to drink." Gelion wanted to leave the room with Faonor when Vesper's words stopped her.  
  
"Don't bring my child to Legolas because it will not help. Let me have him for these short moments before we part," said Vesper in faint voice.  
  
"I would never do that Vesper, I would never interfere with the destiny, do not worry about that. We will help you to recover and you won't part, I can feel hope surrounding us and so does Faonor, don't you?" she turned to the Elf whose face was lit with the hope and happiness.  
  
"Indeed I do, my lady," he said. And he spoke the truth because he knew that from this time on things could be only better. No one, no force even the darkness that caught his lord into its webs cannot resist against such pure innocence.  
  
"I shall go now and shall return if you need me. Have a good rest," he said to Vesper and left the room.  
  
"You have my word that I won't try anything with the child and Legolas," Gelion swore before she left the mother and the child to go to her quarters to make some herbal tea for young mother.  
  
Vesper and the child sleeping in her arms were now alone, there were just some candles left burning. Vesper felt soft and comfortable slumber claiming her body, but she was fighting it for a short time to say words to her son.  
  
"I love you and I hope that you feel it. I will love you without my body and I will hope without my heart. Be in peace, be happy my child," Vesper kissed her son's head covered with soft golden curls. Sleep had overcome her and she slipped into dreamless slumber.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Meanwhile Faonor almost reached his room while great struggle was roaring inside him. He cannot let Legolas to go away. His lord can change back to good, he knew that. He was sure that one, just one look at the child was needed to bring his lord back to the paths of light. Vesper thought that wasn't possible but he was an Eldar and he felt and knew certain things mortals couldn't. He had heard Gelion's promise but him, he had never promised anything. Just for few moments, Legolas has to see his child for a few moments. Even he cannot resist the beauty and innocence of this child. Faonor turned and swiftly hurried back to the Vesper's chamber. Without any sound he turned the knob and opened the heavy wooden doors.  
  
He approached the bed and looked at the sleeping mother and child. He held his breath when he gently lifted small body in his arms. Vesper shifted a bit as she would sense even in her deep slumber when the child was withdrawn from her. But she didn't wake. The child only half opened his grey eyes and took a look at the Elf before he closed his eyes again as Faonor carefully placed the baby against his chest and he held baby's head for support. The Elf felt warmth and joy running through his veins while holding this child. It is a miracle, pure miracle. This child shall bring Legolas back and then the real Golden Age of the Firstborns shall start. The child shall make Legolas himself again. The brightest soul of their kin that was what Faonor firmly believed.  
  
"We shall return in no time," Faonor whispered to the sleeping Vesper. "Legolas has to see his child just for a brief moment." Then Faonor closed the doors with caution and hurried through the corridors and staircases carrying light and warm weight nicely curled in his arms.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Legolas got dressed in his dark cloak and then he put silver dagger behind his belt. His moves were still and determined, there was no way back. The Elf turned and opened the door. The stoned corridor was lit with soft light and Legolas closed the doors behind him without looking back. His steps were leading him through the corridors to the secret passage that was connecting his quarters with the corridor where Vesper's room was.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
Gelion was making some herbal tea and when she lifted the cup from the fire a blaze of realisation hit her as a blow.  
  
"Faonor!" she said with surprise and dropped the cup. It hit the floor and broke into thousand pieces that looked like tears on the marble floor. "Faonor!" Gelion shouted and ran through the doors. The fair she-elf was almost flying through the halls and up the stairs while icy feeling was creeping up her spine.  
  
Faonor wouldn't do that, he knew how dangerous it was to mess with the destiny, she was trying to calm herself down. Her pulse was hammering in fear in spite of her efforts to prove her feelings wrong.  
  
Faonor loved his lord and cared for the well-being of his kin - he was sure that he was doing the right thing. Gelion arrived to Faonor's room only to find it empty and the bed was untouched.  
  
Fear made her legs heavy but desperate hope chased her further to Legolas' quarters. Her darkest fears came true - his room was sunk in darkness and completely empty. Gelion felt like someone would take the grounds beneath her feet away. She rushed to the Vesper's chamber and hardly managed few steps to enter the room. Her heart felt heavy. Her hope was cracked at the sight of Faonor sitting on the empty bed with sleeping child in his lap.  
  
"They both are gone," said Faonor in weary voice. His face looked aged from the burden he had to wear. "I'm so sorry, ... I thought that I will help... It happened because of me, it's my fault! She knew that, she knew. She told us not to interfere with fate but I didn't listen. I failed. I thought that being an Eldar is above mortal's wisdom and assumptions..."  
  
Gelion stood there like frozen, she felt as bitter as Faonor's voice. How could he do that? Oh, the stupid and impatient Elf! Rage consumed her heart. But soon her sharp gaze softened.  
  
"It's not your fault Faonor. You have done it in good faith that you can make a difference and help. We cannot control everything although we are Eldars. No one can control everything. Even Legolas. Come, now we have to take care of this child." The child was still sleeping as the great sorrow had nothing to do with him.  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
/Few minutes before/:  
  
Legolas came to Vesper's room clad in his dark coat and stopped at the table. Vesper was alone. That was good because he didn't know what would be his reaction like at the sight of his child. Vesper was sleeping, her face almost transparent from the exhaustion but peaceful and with a dreamy smile on her pale lips. He approached the bed and wrapped one hand around her shoulders and put one hand under her knees. When he lifted her the lightness of her body surprised him. Without the smallest sound he left the room with sleeping girl in his arms. He wrapped her in the cloak and mounted her horse. He whispered encouraging words in the beast's ear and they left the Greenwood the Great like on wings.  
  
They fiercely flew to the ruins of Gondor and to the Great Waterfalls of Anduin river, to the Rauros. Legolas wasn't aware of the time, they just travelled through the darkness. There he dismounted and walked with Vesper in his arms to the cliff that was near the great waterfall. Crispy air wake Vesper up and she opened her eyes to see Legolas' fair face few inches away from her. Then she saw scars marking his cheek.  
  
She looked at him and said in sad voice. "One cannot control everything."  
  
Legolas didn't stop walking till they reached the edge of the cliff. Then he lowered his head and said: "Who said that I want to control everything? I want to control me. And you. Because you are a part of me. I am no tool to anyone, I refuse to be merely a tool. Playing games for the greater cause with me was a bitter mistake. The Firstborns are not a toy that can be switched from evil to good as someone above pleases."  
  
"You haven't seen the child," Vesper figured.  
  
"No, I didn't want to be surrendered because of the form of pure innocence would make me. My will is the only thing I had left. But although I shall never see the child I know that he is the most beautiful and strong child ever born in the Middle earth. A perfection but even he couldn't avoided the Nienna's gift. He shall have no father and no mother," Legolas voice died with the last words. Vesper leaned her weary body against his chest and remained silent. What use would be of words? None.  
  
A cold icy mist swirled around them. It lifted for a moment, and then revealed the look at waterfalls of Rauros. They were standing at the very edge of the rock. Now they were facing each other, Legolas put Vesper on her feet although he was holding her so she didn't slide down because she was too weak to stand by herself. Her legs were too jelly to provide enough support. Legolas put his arms around her more tightly and lowered his head to catch her lips. While kissing Vesper he felt the blood in his veins cooling, her lips were so cold. She knew. She knew their time had come. She knew from the moment he entered that room and lifted her in his arms. She didn't resist, they both were too tired. She was hanging in his hands as a rag doll.  
  
Legolas produced a small but sharp looking silver dagger that he used on his token. The first rays of morning sun gleamed at the sharp edge of the blade. "With this deed I claim your soul for ever. We shall be doomed together the rivers stoop flowing, the sky fall upon the Arda and melt into the ground, or until Time itself expire - two houseless spirits trapped in one. We shall never part!" The Elf's dark and melodic voice echoed in the valley beneath them.  
  
"It is me  
  
that shall guide your soul  
  
from the days of endless dreams  
  
into the time of somber  
  
me, child of light  
  
who became the dead shadow  
  
I want you  
  
I want without my body  
  
I hope without my heart.  
  
And here you are  
  
with cold lips  
  
by my side  
  
and now my blood is boiling in your veins  
  
but you are cold, you are leaving, you are running away from me  
  
but listen! We shall no part  
  
morning calls you  
  
back into the day  
  
but I shall not let you go.  
  
Because away from my shelter  
  
there is no roses for me  
  
there is nothing but cold and dark  
  
cold and dark  
  
we shall not part!"  
  
His hand slid up to cup Vesper's face, the other resting on his dagger. Legolas' hands were tangling in her long black hair. Vesper looked into the blue eyes, which were now blackened with determination. Then she closed her eyes.  
  
Legolas kissed her again. It burned like liquid fire. He kept his head bowed down, kissing her hungrily. A soft whimper left Vesper's lips but she could not make a move, except to half open her dimmed eyes.  
  
Then Legolas withdrew his lips and stared at her in silence, before he moved to use his dagger.  
  
"Let me take you away," he said quietly.  
  
Vesper didn't utter a sound as he drove the silver blade through her heart. Legolas held her while her blood was soaking their clothes. His intense gaze met her clear eyes where the light of life was fading as warm blood was rushing from her wound through his fingers.  
  
"With this I claim you mine for ever. I'm no tool to anyone and I curse the Valars. I refuse Halls of Mandos! I'm doomed you cannot doom me more than I had already been! I have too much rage in my veins to die or to live like a mortal or an Elf!" Legolas whispered in Elvish and then he pushed the bloody dagger in his chest. He felt cold steel grazing his flesh, he kissed Vesper on her cooling lips coloured with few drops of blood for the last time. Vesper closed her eyes and simply stopped living as the last drop of blood left her body. Their souls mingled as their blood mixed. Legolas lifted Vesper's light body and made a final step toward the edge of the cliff. Mists cleared for a moment when he left the rock and entered the thin air. They both disappeared in the thunder of the great waterfalls.  
  
*********************************************************************** ***********************************************************************  
  
They had never seen Legolas and Vesper again. Faonor told the lords about Legolas' wish and they agreed. Gelion and the Elvish lords formed the White council and Gelion moved to the Imladris with the child. Faonor came along to be child's guard and friend.  
  
The Elves were enthusiastic when they found out about child's birth - he had many names. Some called him Fëah?ndil - son of spirits and other thought of the child as of Legolas' gleaming gift, so they called him Annaglîdil. But Gelion named him Ariendil, he was a sunlight to her and his people after the dark no one except her and Faonor knew.  
  
The sun was shining on the Middle earth. Rich, emerald green grass seemed like an ocean as the fine breeze curled the grass in waves. Countless flowers were blooming in intense colours, birds were singing in the clear sky and butterflies with silken wings played across the ocean of grass. Mountain's peaks gleamed covered in white snow and leaves on the ancient trees whispered in peaceful joy. Silver elvish ballads were heard from one place to another all across the Middle earth. Children's voices echoed in melodic laughs under the rainbows that embellished great waterfalls.  
  
Mordor became a name forgotten and along with the Men just a part of legends of the Dark Ages. Men's cities made of stones and rock decayed and woods claimed their realm back. The Middle earth was a place that could make Eru the great proud if he visited them. The Elves had never seen a man again. The Men became a mere legend, a distant memory, nothing but a bad dream from the dark time.  
  
They had The White council of Gelion and other Elvish lords all wise and noble that made decisions when the Elves themselves couldn't settle some matter. Which was seldom. The Elves lived happily ever after - but few of them still remembered about the legend of the last mortal and the prophecy. Young Elves were eager to hear a legend of the mortal girl, called Vesper and an Elvish prince who saved them, Legolas. And who were also parents of their king-to-be Ariendil.  
  
The legend of Legolas and Vesper said:  
  
All the Man left the Middle earth because they would destroy it. Legolas who was one of the wooden kin and best archer, was the chosen one therefore he gave up his brotherhood with a man and made the men left the Middle earth.  
  
After that only one mortal stayed here - a girl called Vesper whose life was saved by Legolas. She loved him and he let her stay.  
  
She had to sacrifice herself to bring the Second golden age of the Firstborns.  
  
Legolas and Vesper had a child - a child that was both beautiful and strong. It was an immortal and his mother spent all of her energy while carrying him.  
  
Gelion the White told that never before a mortal mother had carried an elvish child. Vesper was so exhausted after giving birth to her Elvish son, that no cure known to Elves could save her.  
  
So Legolas took her to the waterfall Rauros of Anduin and disappeared there with her. He could not live without her, they said. Even his great powers and wizardry could not prevent what had to happen.  
  
No one can control life.  
  
No one, Gelion thought bitterly, but I had invented a lie and spread it around like it would be the most sacred truth. For the good of the Elves. But wasn't that what destroyed the good?  
  
To sacrifice an innocent girl and to sacrifice the truth for the better cause.  
  
That destroyed the good.  
  
The End  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
So, this is the last part of my fic. *Big thanks* for reviews and that you stuck with me for awhile.  
  
Ehm, I hope you like the ending; it isn't too pathetic is it? If you find it too soby and pathetic let me know and I might make a new one, I guess. 


End file.
